Bonded
by darkntwisted
Summary: Set in the movieverse. Slightly AU. What if Clint was not the only one 'possessed' by the power of the Tesseract? What if the other responsible for Loki's actions during the attack on Manhattan had become obsessed with the archer? The result is a very unpleasant experience for Clint. Warning: violence and sexual abuse ahead. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to those people who created it, acted it and paid for the production of the movie. No money will be made from this story and no copy right infringement is intended. I only plan to borrow their characters for a while. Then they can have them back, a little worse for wear._

_This story does not follow my other two. This is based on the movie verse and takes place a few months after the events in Manhattan. There will be SLASH. There will be violence and sexual abuse. I can't help myself. ;) _

_I fully intended to finish my other stories that I'm writing as my alter ego here on but this story just wouldn't leave me alone. If you would like me to continue, please review and let me know. I love writing and sharing but it is so much easier to do it when I know people are enjoying it. So PLEASE, review. If there's something you like, don't like or want to happen, let me know. I'm always open to suggestions._

_Oh, now that I think about it, I guess this story is slightly UA is that I have Loki not responsible for the things that he did in the movie. So, be prepared. He's going to be OOC._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter One

He would never know what woke him up out of a deep sleep. All Agent Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, knew was that one moment he was sound asleep, completely oblivious to the world, and the next he was wide awake. Clint's eyes opened a slit as he took in every nook and cranny of his bedroom. It was exactly as he'd left it when he'd gone to bed. Everything was neat and organized. He hated living in a mess.

In the dark room it was kind of hard to see into every shadow but Clint was absolutely sure he was alone. Opening his eyes up the rest of the way, he sat up in bed, allowing the blankets to fall down around his waist as he took another inventory. His grey t-shirt and grey sweats were a little damp. He'd been having a nightmare. His breathing adjusted quickly as he finished looking around. Again everything was as it should be. Still, Clint was absolutely sure that something wasn't right. He continued to scan every inch of the room. Just as he was about to give up, something caught his eye.

The bedroom was large, larger than Clint had ever expected to have. The bed was large enough for two more people. The two night tables on either side contained a lamp each. One held a hard bound book. Otherwise they were completely devoid of decoration. The walls of the bedroom held showcases containing individual arrows and antique bows. At the foot of the king size bed was a wooden bench. Along the left hand wall was a four foot, five shelf wooden shelving unit. The opposite wall had a long, three drawer tall dresser. If anyone bothered to look in the twelve drawers they would find that only four of them were in use. Tony Stark, the building's architect and backer, really did like things too damned big.

Outside the bedroom door was the living room, a too big kitchen, a dining/den area and a too big bathroom. The rest of the apartment was Spartan in appearance. Clint didn't much like having 'things'. He kept his belongings down to a bare minimum in case he had to move quickly. If he bothered to think about it he would attribute this to his early life in the carnival. The need to travel light had been essential. In the living room Tony had insisted on having a 50 inch LED TV mounted on the wall with all the bells and whistles. Clint had yet to turn the damned thing on. He preferred his books, watching people out on the streets below Avengers Tower or doing just about anything else. The only room he felt even slightly comfortable was the bedroom. That was what set his nerves on edge, the fact that something or someone had invaded his one comfortable place.

In the far corner of the room a very dim blue light appeared. It took Clint a solid two seconds to notice it but then it began to brighten and enlarge. Shifting in the bed, the archer slowly, carefully slid off the side of his bed and padded silently towards the light. He knew he should call to Jarvis and get the computer to alert the other Avengers to the fact that something strange was going on. But, he really didn't look forward to the others trooping into his apartment in the middle of the night. Despite the fact that he'd allowed Director Fury to move him into Avengers Tower, Clint still really liked his privacy.

The blonde archer came within three feet of the light. It looked very much like a bright blue LED bulb burning in the corner of his bedroom just in front of his five shelf book case. He knew the names of the books by heart. Mostly things that applied to his current life but there were also some of the classics, obviously 'War and Peace' but also a few books of Russian poetry, German folklore and Greek tragedies. Ignoring the well worn books, Clint took one more step forward, scanning the light intently.

Just as Clint reached out a hand to touch the light it abruptly expanded, rapidly. Startled, the archer took a step back, followed by another as the light grew bigger. There was something about it that seemed familiar but at the moment he couldn't quite place it. No longer curious but moving towards alarm, Clint drew a breath to call out to Jarvis the AI that ran the entire building and served Tony Stark's every whim. Before he had a chance to say anything, the light grew large enough to envelope a man. Clint had to hold his hands up to protect his eyes. The light was bright enough to blind him otherwise.

The silence of Clint's bedroom was abruptly shattered by an ear splitting whine. Between the noise and the light, Clint was momentarily disorientated. In the nanoseconds it took him to adjust, the light vanished as did the sound. Lowering his hands, Clint blinked rapidly, trying to get his dazzled eyes to work again.

"I've missed you," an all too familiar voice purred from directly in front of Clint. Instinctually, he brought up his right hand, his fist connecting solidly with the face that was attached to that voice. His left fist jabbed forward and up, a move that should effectively knock the wind out of the person in front of him. As his eyes finally saw through the dark, Clint felt his stomach drop down around his ankles. Loki towered above him, that familiar smile twisting his mouth.

"How?" Clint managed as he back peddled, trying to put as much distance between himself and the demigod as he could manage. At the moment, his bedroom seemed too small as images he'd been struggling to squash since memories of his confinement with Loki had begun to emerge. The last time Loki, the god of mischief, had been on earth he'd used his sceptre to possess Agent Clint Barton. Using the blue power of the Tesseract, Loki used Barton against his will to supply Loki with key information in his quest to take over the world. It was both a curse and a blessing that Clint didn't remember much during the time of his possession. In the months since the attack in New York, however, memories had begun bleeding through, particularly at night.

For all intents and purposes, Loki should still be imprisoned on Asgaard by his brother, Thor. Thor had taken Loki and the powerful Tesseract back to their home planet after Clint and his fellow Avengers beat the god in his plans and saved a ravaged Manhattan from his tender mercies. At the time Clint had been hard pressed to not kill the bastard. He'd felt soiled, dirtied by what Loki had done to him. It was a form of rape, just not a physical kind. Now, with the man responsible for some of the darkest days in Clint's short, dark life standing in front of him, the emotions Clint had managed to ignore for so long came back with a vengeance. His legs went a little weak as he sank onto the edge of his bed.

"My brother doesn't have the attention span to keep me locked up indefinitely," Loki said as he slowly, gracefully, covered the distance between them. Even in the darkness Clint could see a hunger burning in the god's eyes that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen him. Looking into those depths, Clint felt very small, very young. "Besides, memories of you burned through me. I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer."

"What are you talking about?" Clint demanded. Every memory he had included him killing fellow agents, doing things that made his skin crawl but there was never anything untoward going on between him and the god. There had been absolutely no sexual undertones to anything the last time Clint had seen Loki. Now, however, Clint knew intuitively that his body was in danger at a whole other level than he'd ever considered before. Well, not since he was big enough to protect himself that is.

"Ah, Hawkeye, I've had many an hour to spend remembering our time together. Now that I am no longer intent on taking over your puny planet, my mind has turned to other considerations," Loki said. He was tall, just like Thor, and too damned strong. Clint pushed off the bed as the man drew closer and threw his body feet first at the god's mid section. Any normal man would have been knocked four feet backward and had one or more ribs cracked at the very least. Loki, however, laughed as he caught hold of Clint's right foot and twisted it absently. Clint was thrown face first into the too thick carpet Tony had had installed in his room. At the moment he was grateful for it because it absorbed a good deal of the impact.

Loki still had hold of Clint's leg. Using a minimal amount of strength, he picked the smaller man up and threw him four feet away straight into the far wall. The impact was hard enough that Clint left a centimetre and a half impression in the wall as his breath was forced out of his body and he slowly slid to the ground. Chuckling, Loki padded over to Clint as the archer tried to force his protesting body off the floor. In a matter of seconds Clint was off the ground and turning to face his attacker. It wasn't fast enough though, the god was there. Still chuckling, he stepped forward. Involuntarily, Clint took a step back. The malice oozing out of the god scared the crap out of him. It had been a very long time since Clint had felt anything like this level of fear. It was distracting. It kept him from staying focused in the here and now.

It was the only reason why Loki was able to take another step forward. Clint was distinctly aware of the man's body as he leaned forward pressing Clint back up against the wall as Loki expertly slid a knee up between Clint's legs. An instant later, Clint's arms were pressed against the wall above his head by one of Loki's hands. The other hand came out and lightly stroked the fabric of Clint's shirt over his right side. Gritting his teeth, Clint struggled desperately against the too strong body. He had nowhere to go. It was as if he was no more than a new born child in the man's arms.

"Get away from me," Clint grated as he continued to struggle. Loki was leaning closer. He could feel the heat rolling off the god in waves and could smell the faint scent of spices on his breath. Refusing to turn his head away, Clint growled deep in his throat as he glared at Loki straight in the face. "I'm not under your power this time."

"Yes, I know," Loki said as he moved his face up beside Clint's cheek and took a long whiff of his hair. Clint struggled with everything he had. The god ignored him completely as his right hand came around between them and slowly ran his cold fingers towards the waist band of Clint's sweats. "This will be so much more fun."

LOKILOKILOKI

In the very back of Loki's mind, Loki railed against the cage he had spent far too much time in. He didn't want to hurt the human. He remembered Clint from his last trip to earth. He had heard the thoughts in his body's mind while he'd watched the blonde human go about his duties. The man was beautiful in so many ways. If Loki's preferences had angled towards men he might have enjoyed what his body was planning on doing. But, he wasn't interested in men. He had no desire to touch the human much less caress his skin as his body was doing. He still had enough connection with his body to feel the human's muscles trembling under his touch. It was minorly intoxicating to Loki. There was a certain amount of power to be drawn by the fear of others.

Loki had no idea how long he'd spent in his mental prison. He wasn't even sure when the other had taken control from him. It was infuriating to know that someone or something had taken over his body and he'd had no ability to stop it. He knew it was shortly after he'd met with the leader of the Chitauri, the Other. He guessed that was why he thought of the thing controlling his body as the other. He knew intuitively that his being controlled had something to do with the Other and the power of the Tesseract. He wished with all his being that he had never found the damned Chitauri or the Other. Now, he was forced to watch through his own blue eyes as his body did things. He knew there was more to it than just someone controlling his body. There was a consciousness involved too. He could hear the other's thoughts as they happened as if they were a conversation he was having with himself. The only problem was that it was a one sided conversation. He could hear the other but the other couldn't hear him.

At the moment, Loki felt his skin crawl as the other pressed harder against Clint. The other pushed his hand up under Clint's t-shirt and felt the smooth skin that covered his well toned abdomen. Under his hand, Clint continued to struggle furiously but there was really nothing he could do. He was simply human after all while Loki was a god. Loki heard Clint moan quietly but it wasn't in lust. Loki had heard that sound before. It was the unconscious result of a combination of despair and disgust. The other pushed his knee a little higher into Clint's crotch, lifting the human a few inches off the ground. The moan Loki heard then came from his own body as the other revelled in the sensation of the human's body.

'Thor. Why aren't you following me now?' Loki thought with despair was he tried to crawl a little further into the back of his mind in an attempt to get away from the sights, sounds and sensations of what the other was doing to Clint. It didn't help. Huddling in the dark, Loki turned his mind away from the images coming through his eyes and began to hum an Asgardian lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep. It helped.

LOKILOKILOKI

"Agent Barton, are you all right?" The voice came from somewhere above Loki's head. Clint knew it was Jarvis because he'd heard the voice several times before. Why the AI was unaware of Loki's presence was a mystery to him as was the manner of the god's appearance. Right now, though, Clint nearly got a word out before Loki's forearm came down across his throat, blocking all air and destroying his ability to make a sound.

The horrible vision of Loki's twisted face rapidly began to fade as the lack of oxygen affected Clint's mind and body. He knew he was passing out. He knew he should let Jarvis know he was in trouble. He knew he had to keep fighting with every ounce of strength he had. He knew all these things but as the world turned from black to red, Clint couldn't quite bring himself to care. Then the world went black again as consciousness disappeared.

Loki felt the smaller human's body go slack. Smiling, he released the pressure on Clint's neck and enjoyed the sensation of his body trying desperately to suck breath back into his lungs. Above him the disembodied voice continued to speak. Loki knew he was running out of time. The other humans would become aware of his presence in the structure very soon. He could only keep his presence masked for so long before it would exhaust him. Letting go of Clint's wrists, Loki let the archer's arms fall lifelessly to his sides. Now that his hands were free, Loki gently picked Clint's limp body up and laid him out on his bed. The man's attire wasn't appropriate for what he had planned.

Moving quickly around the room, Loki located what he wanted and proceeded to strip the still unconscious man. He revelled in the man's beauty especially while naked. If he wasn't in such a hurry, he might spend a little more time exploring his new pet. Now, however, he pulled fresh clothes up over his limbs until he had Clint in his uniform. There was something about the human in his black clothes that really spoke to Loki. Smiling, he sat on the edge of the bed. It was time to wait until Clint came around. Having nothing better to do, Loki reached over and ran his hand through the man's short, blonde hair. Clint was going to be worth every minute of waiting, of that Loki/the other was absolutely sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to the readers who reviews and to those who have added this story to their alerts. I really appreciate your support!_

_Ok. This chapter is a little slow. I'm setting things up. The next chapter will have a lot more action. Particularly of the Loki/Hawkeye type. Please stick with me._

_Thank you!_

Chapter Two

While Loki waited for Clint to come back around, he considered his options. From the sounds and actions of the human lying just a few inches from him, Loki knew that it was only a matter of moments before Clint woke up. That was more than enough time. Briefly, Loki thought about taking his pet to the cold reaches of Antarctica. That was a world that he was all too familiar with. The cold would be soothing for him while his magic would keep the human from freezing solid. The wasteland would prevent Clint from trying to escape. After all, where would he go? There would be nothing but more snow and ice in every direction.

Another alternative was the top of a mountain. There were several on this planet that would be perfect for Loki's purposes. It would be cold, isolated, nowhere for the human to run, and no one around to disturb his activities. Again, his magic would make the location much more inhabitable so that the human wouldn't die from exposure, cold, etc. Still, there was something about the idea that didn't quite speak to him.

There were also the deep, hot, moist rain forests of South America. Loki wasn't sure he would appreciate the heat but then, with magic the temperature shouldn't affect him. The dense forest would make watching Clint more of a challenge because no matter what he did to the human, Loki had no doubt he was going to try to escape. That was going to increase the fun.

The sands of the Sahara Desert would suffice as well. The only problem was that Loki didn't relish all that sand. It created too much grit in places he was hoping to explore. The heat again would be a minor draw back but nothing he couldn't overcome. The human, of course, would be affected by it but there were certain actions he could take to mediate that.

Finally, just as Clint's even breathing hitched and his blue eyes flew open, Loki came to a decision. Absently, the god continued to run his hand through Clint's close-cropped hair. The human really was beautiful. He was momentarily distracted by his admiration. For his part, though, Clint was immediately aware. Pulling away from Loki's hand, Clint made to slide off of the bed.

Instantly, Loki's hand moved from his hair to cover Clint's mouth. The god was well aware of the computer program still ever watchful over the archer and all the inhabitants of the building. Leaning into the now struggling archer's face, Loki smiled. His right hand was preventing Clint from calling out but his left hand began its explorations. Clint struggled frantically to get away from the dark haired god, to knock him off of him, to do anything possible to dislodge the unwanted touch.

"You are going to walk out of this room. You are going to go to one of those flying machines you humans like to use. You are the only one who can see or hear me. If you say anything to alert anyone to my presence, I will kill them. Do you understand?" Loki hissed beside Clint's ear. He loved the intimacy, the malice that being that close to the human created.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Clint growled from behind Loki's hand. The god had allowed him enough room to mumble, just not enough to shout.

"That's fine," Loki said as he sat back slightly to peer more intently into Clint's angry blue eyes. "I'll level the building with everyone in it. The choice is yours."

Clint knew the blue eyes gazing down at him were not lying. Loki really would destroy the whole building, killing Clint and everyone else inside, rather than let him get away. As much as he really didn't want to go anywhere with this man, there was no way in hell Clint was going to be responsible for the death of another agent. His nightmares had all ready been too full of the faces of people he'd killed or had killed while under Loki's control. He went still. "Okay," Clint breathed behind the too large hand.

Satisfied, Loki sat back. Catching hold of Clint's right arm, he pulled the smaller human to his feet. Clint glanced at the weapons on his wall. His hands itched to use the bows and arrows on the god. He knew nothing he had would probably kill Loki but it sure the hell would hurt him. "Why don't you just make us disappear?" Clint asked as he sidled towards the nearest arrow display. He hoped by asking questions he might distract Loki from seeing what he was doing.

"You must be seen leaving under your own power. Otherwise your _friends_ will come searching for you far too soon," Loki responded. As if on cue, Jarvis piped up again.

"Agent Barton. Are you all right?" the computer's voice asked.

Clint inhaled, intent on signalling the AI but then Loki shook his head ever so slightly. To emphasize the point, Loki caused a small glove of energy to pulse in his left palm. That was enough.

"I'm fine, Jarvis. Just nightmares," Clint grunted. A grimace passed over his features at the lie. Despite knowing it was for the greater good, the archer still hated to lie to the AI. Jarvis only had his best interests at heart.

"Would you like me to alert Dr. Banner? Perhaps he could give you something to help you sleep," Jarvis said.

"No, thanks, I'm fine. I think I'll go for a ride, though. Could you get one of the shuttles ready? I feel the need to go for a ride," Clint said into the air.

"I'm not sure the shuttles are meant to be personal vehicles, Agent Barton," Jarvis responded.

"Jarvis!" Clint hissed, glancing at Loki. The sooner he got the god away from the people in the tower the happier he'd be.

"I will tell the ground crew to expect you," the disembodied voice stated. If it were possible, Clint thought the AI almost sounded put out.

"Thank you," Clint breathed. He turned his attention back to the dark haired, tall god. The man was smiling. The very thought of it made Clint's skin crawl.

"Shall we?" Loki asked. He stood back from Clint, opening the way for the human to head out the door. After a brief pause, Clint took the hint.

LOKILOKI

Walking through the halls of the Avenger's Tower was a surreal experience for Clint. He knew it was the middle of the night but there were still agents, guards, and other people moving about. As soon as he'd stepped out of the door, Loki had placed his right hand around the back of Clint's neck. That meant that the god was far too close. Before Clint had a chance to shrug the touch off, Loki bent down until his mouth was beside the archer's left ear.

"Not only will I kill all these people while you watch, Clint Barton, I will crush your spine. You will be left to live the rest of your life as an invalid," Loki whispered. The god's breath against his skin would, on its own, be more than enough to send a chill through Clint's body. The words and the resulting images were more than enough to cause full out trembling. "Control yourself, human. Remember what I said about the others."

LOKILOKI

After an eternity, Clint reached the hanger bay that had been placed near the top of the tower. As Jarvis had said, the ground crew was ready for him and had prepped the shuttle. If any of them thought it was weird for him to be taking off in the middle of the night alone, they had the training to not say anything directly to him. As soon as Clint settled in the pilot's chair, Loki sat in the co-pilot's chair and turned to watch him work. It amazed him that these humans had developed the ability to fly through the sky. If they were a god such as himself, it would not have been such a feat. But then, if they were gods, they wouldn't have all these damned machines. Still, Loki much enjoyed watching the human flick switches, pull back on the throttle and then they were flying through the air.

"Where am I going?" Clint asked between gritted teeth. Just because he'd cleared the building didn't mean that the innocents were out of the way. Beyond the window of the shuttle, the lights of Manhattan and then New York City looked like a galaxy of its own. Swallowing thickly, Clint waited for instructions. At the moment he was simply flying in the direction that took him away from the lights as fast as possible.

"West," Loki said. He'd come to a decision while walking beside the carefully controlled man through the sterile halls. Under his fingers he'd felt the sweat building up as they walked. The sensation of feeling Clint's skin against his was intoxicating. They couldn't move fast enough. But, he still needed to set this up carefully if he was going to have the time he wanted. Reaching over, he placed a hand on Clint's right thigh. The man instantly tensed. Releasing the controls with his right hand, Clint tried to pry the god's hand loose. He was unsuccessful. In fact, once he'd tried, Loki moved his hand a little further up and gripped a little tighter.

"Don't touch me," Clint grated as he turned his attention back to flying. His leg felt like it wanted to climb off and go hide in a corner somewhere. Or, kick the living crap out of the guy.

"Oh, Agent Barton, I will be touching you all I want," Loki said. To prove the point, he slid his hand up into the human's crotch. His fingers explored through the fabric. Clint grunted as he tried once again to dislodge the man's large hand. It was difficult to concentrate on keeping the shuttle air borne while he was being pawed at. At one point in his life, well not that long ago, this would have been exactly what he'd wanted, if the person doing it had been female.

Taking a deep breath, deliberately ignoring the probing going on below his belt, Clint went back to flying. Flying, as well as archery, was one of the great joys of his life. There was no way in hell he was going to let this bastard ruin this for him. "You're going to have to be a little more specific," Clint said.

"No, I don't" Loki responded. It disappointed him that the human had stopped squirming. That had amused him immensely. Now, he was trying to find something, someplace that would start him doing it again. He wasn't particularly successful. This again disappointed him. Frustrated, Loki looked out the front window. The lights were gone. They were down to just a smattering here and there. Well, this would have to do. "Are you ready to go?"

"What? Go where?" Clint asked. Without bothering to answer, Loki released his hold on the man's genitals and brought his hands together to generate a large ball of energy. It wasn't lost on Clint that the energy ball he saw out of the corner of his eye was the same colour as the power the Tesseract. Fear began to gnaw once more at his mind and body. Then he knew nothing as the world went completely black.

LOKILOKI

In the back of his mind, Loki watched the whole process. He was disgusted by the lust penetrating every thought the other had. Touching the human's skin brought pleasure to the other. Looking at the human's body gave the other pleasure. Feeling the human's sexual organs through his clothing gave the other pleasure. Feeling the human squirm under his touch gave the other a great deal of sexual pleasure. The other was virtually drowning in lust. Even when he used the power of the Tesseract to crash the shuttle, all the other had wanted to do was rip the human's clothes off and ravage his body.

Loki had no idea where this all came from. Loki was not interested in beings of the same sex. He was barely interested in beings of the opposite sex. His few experiences with females had been awkward and rather unsatisfying for him. The women had seemed to enjoy it but it had simply been sweaty, messy and not quite what he'd expected. Still, the female form gave him a great deal more pleasure than the male form did.

Growling, Loki turned away from the images coming from his eyes. He tried to tune out the thoughts rampaging through the other's consciousness but that was a waste of time. Grimly, Loki began to hum the lullaby again. This time it was less distracting. Still, he kept it up. It was better than the smut spewing through his mind.

LOKILOKI

"What Jarvis?" Tony Stark spoke without opening his eyes. He knew it was early in the morning. He knew the AI would only bother him if it was absolutely necessary. But still, he was having a hard time deciding whether or not he cared.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but there is a very urgent call from Director Fury," Jarvis stated from somewhere above Tony's head.

"What does he want now?" Tony groaned as he turned over onto his other side. He really didn't feel much like getting up at the moment.

"I believe it has something to do with Agent Barton's shuttle crashing two minutes ago," Jarvis stated matter of fact.

"What?" Tony demanded. He was instantly fully awake and leaping out of bed. "What the hell was Clint doing in a shuttle?"

"That's my question," Director Nick Fury's voice boomed from the speakers in his room. Tony was rapidly getting dressed. He was thankful that Pepper wasn't here tonight. His girlfriend had a protective streak when it came to the archer. Tony assumed it had to do with Loki possessing him or whatever the hell he'd done to him. She would freak. Well, to be honest, Tony himself was freaking, just a little bit.

"I'll be there in five minutes," Tony said as he pulled his shoes on. He checked to make sure he had his portable Iron Man suit and then Tony Stark burst out of the door of his apartment and turned towards the elevator. Down hallway, he saw Rogers emerging from his quarters, as was Banner a door down from him. At the end of the hall, Romanoff was all ready racing towards the stairwell. The elevator wasn't going to be fast enough for her.

"Let the games begin," Tony muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Happy Easter to those of my readers that celebrate the holiday! I should be spending time with my family but instead, this story just won't leave me alone. Yay!_

_While not quite Easter fair, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will warn you, however, that there is sexual abuse/rape ahead. Be prepared!_

_Please review. The lack of reviews make me feel a little unappreciated, I admit. However, I deeply appreciate LokiLipsSewnShut for the comments on the last chapter! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it!_

Chapter Three

From inside the darkness Clint could feel cold, long fingers struggling with the belt on his pants. For the first time since awaking to find that Loki had changed him, Clint was grateful. As much as he hated the thought of the god seeing him naked and touching him, the change of clothing was now slowing Loki down. Forcing his mind up to the surface, ignoring the pain that seemed to erupt from every inch of his body, Clint opened his eyes.

All he saw was blackness. He could feel Loki's pelvis and trunk pressed up against his butt and back. The realization of just how close the god was sent a thrill of fear through every fibre of his being. Through the thin fabric of his clothes, he felt Loki's too hot body and something hard and too disturbing to think about, pressing against his buttocks. Unfortunately, the weight on Loki's pelvis and back immobilized him. His eyes were open but he couldn't see anything. He knew, though, that there was something hard pressing against his abdomen and chest, making it hard to draw a full breath. It kept him pinned in place.

It took a few more seconds for Clint to realize why he was unable to move. He was pushed over at the waist onto something hard and cold. The cold was bad enough to all ready be permeating his body. Clint's arms were lying loosely on either side of his torso while the left side of his face was being forced into the same hard, cold surface as his upper body rubbing it raw in places. He could feel abrasions on his cheek and something cold and wet he assumed to be blood pooling underneath his face. Until this moment, he hadn't noticed the stinging pain burning through his cheek. It seemed inconsequential compared to other things that were currently happening.

Loki had a hand pressed against the back of Clint's neck while the other continued to struggle with Clint's belt. It was obvious what the god was trying to do. Clint couldn't dwell on Loki's plans. The images burning through his mind were enough to paralyze him with terror. That was the last thing he needed. The possibilities were too awful to contemplate. Instead, he brought his left leg up violently, striking Loki in the crotch while using his arms to twist his upper body.

A low chuckle from behind Clint was the only real reaction he got. Loki pushed him back down onto the slab harder than before. He felt the god's too heavy, too hot body leaning against his back. The pressure made it a little difficult to breathe. Clint felt Loki's ragged breathing against his cheek. The god was clearly excited. Despair threatened to overwhelm the archer as he felt the buckle on his belt finally come free. _No! No! No! NO! _ Clint's mind screamed while he struggled helplessly against the god's greater strength. He didn't want this. He wasn't about to give in without a fight but he had to come up with a plan, fast.

Bringing his leg up again, Clint brought it down as hard as he could on the inside of Loki's left leg. The pain distracted Loki for the fraction of a second that Clint needed to reach up and dislodge the god's hand from the scruff of his neck. Free for the first time since he'd regained consciousness, Clint used it to his full advantage. Wrenching his body around, Clint brought both of his legs up and rammed his feet into Loki's crotch with every ounce of strength he possessed.

Loki was forced to take a step back from the sheer force of the blow. That little bit of room was enough. Springing to his feet, Clint then vaulted off the slab. In an instant the archer assessed his surroundings despite the darkness. He was in a cave. In the far corner to his right was a patch of dense darkness beyond which he could just make out the sound of trickling water. To his left was a large opening through which he could see bright blue sky and wispy white clouds.

Clint sprinted towards the clouds. He didn't know exactly where he was but at the moment anywhere but here seemed like a very good idea. Behind him he knew that Loki was recovering quickly, too quickly. Ignoring the various aches and pains burning through his body, Clint dove to cover the last few feet to freedom. For a split second, the archer thought he'd made it. Then a hand with a vice-like grip caught hold of his right ankle.

Loki swung Clint around as if he were a baseball bat. Casually, the god tossed Clint against the wall just short of his goal. Clint's breath whooshed out of his lungs at impact. He'd try to curl up a little, to absorb some of the impact but still, somehow, his right arm wound up between his body and the wall. As he hit, a searing pain burned through his shoulder as it dislocated. The loud pop brought a chuckle from Loki and a grunt of pain from Clint. The shockwave of agony sent what little breath had remained in his lungs out while leaving him sweaty and shaky. Nausea threatened to add to his problems as the world seemed to disappear for a few heartbeats.

Still holding onto the archer's right ankle, Loki dragged Clint unceremoniously back towards what he now saw was a rock slab. That explained the cold and the hardness. The world within the cave was rapidly darkening more. The pain of his shoulder was a constant shock rattling through his body while the grip on his ankle caused further pain. Clint knew the god had at least sprained his ankle, more likely fractured it. His body was having trouble recovering from these assaults while drawing much needed air into his lungs.

Gasping, barely aware of his surroundings, Clint suddenly found that he was once again sprawled face down on the slab. This time, however, his belt was loose and Loki ripped his pants open before pulling them down around his ankles. The only thing between Loki and Clint was the thin material of Clint's boxers and Loki's own clothes. That might give Clint a chance as he struggled against Loki one armed.

Nonchalantly, Loki placed his left hand against the back of Clint's neck, pinning his body to the slab while his other hand fumbled with his own clothes. Once again shoving the pain as deep into his mind as he could, Clint struggled desperately to dislodge the god. However, there was too much pain ravaging his body. Between that and the face that he couldn't stand on his right leg or use his right arm, there really wasn't a lot Clint could effectively do to defend himself.

"You're going to like this," Loki whispered into Clint's ear as he pressed a little harder against Clint's back. The archer felt the god's pants slide down and his boxers to ripped away, exposing Clint to the god's skin. A trembling started in Clint's soul as Loki pressed his engorged member between the archer's buttocks. Desperate to get away, Clint stood on his injured ankle so that he could use his good leg to do pretty much anything. The new agony shot from his ankle all the way to his hip as soon as he placed any weight on it. Gasping, Clint tried to come up with a plan while the world began to swirl around him.

Chuckling lightly, Loki reached between their bodies, now that they were both naked from the waist down, and guided his engorged penis towards Clint's rectum. The god relished in the sensation of warm, smooth skin pressed against the sensitive head of his member. A deep, lust filled sigh burst from his rightly drawn lips. Under him, the human was trembling, shivering and sweating in reaction to what he was doing. That sent more of a thrill through the god's body. Grunting, he pressed harder. Against him, Loki felt skin spreading and then ripping as he began to enter the human's body.

A scream burst from between Clint's lips as darkness enfolded him like a cloak. As soon as the human lost consciousness his body went completely limp. That ruined the mood for the god. Frustrated beyond words, Loki stepped back, caught hold of Clint's right arm and violently threw him into the nearest wall. Then he began to pace, waiting for the fragile human to wake up so he could try again.

LOKILOKI

From his cage, Loki felt his body pressed up against the human's. There was a certain intoxicating power in being that in control of another person's life. Still when he felt his body begin fighting with the human's clothes that sense of intoxication evaporated quickly. Desperately, Loki tried to make his body obey him, to stop what it was doing. The other laughed at his attempts. To prove the point, he pressed a little harder against Clint's buttocks and back. The other revelled in the sensation, the power.

For his part, Loki was mortified to realize that his body had become aroused by the human's body and plight. He could fell his engorged member pressing against his clothes, desperate to get free, to enter some place soft and warm. If Loki had a body, bile would have erupted from his mouth. As it was, all he could do was turn away from the sickening images burning through his eyes and try to think of something, anything that would distract him from what the other was doing.

Loki was not a virgin, a fact that would shock his brother, Thor. Temptations of the flesh had been very few and far between for the frost giant turned Asgardian. In his youth, there had been a shield maiden but after a brief dalliance, she had chosen Thor over the colder Loki. After that, the god had turned his attention to another pursuit that caused lust to build within his body, power.

Now, though, Loki drudged up the memory of awkward fumbling with a giggling girl to superimpose over the sensations burning through his body. It was very hard to concentrate, though, after throwing Clint around and pinning him once again to the slab, when his body had ripped the final pieces of fabric away to expose the human's too small, too white buttocks. Unable to turn from the terror, Loki watched as his body and the other spread the struggling human's buttocks to reveal his puckered anus. Once again, Loki had the sensation of bile rising in his throat as he gazed through his own eyes at the small, puckered dot with a light smattering of hair around it. It was too small. That thought became a mantra in Loki's mind as he watched with horrified fascination as his penis, engorged with blood and lust, pressed against the barrier.

The feeling of his skin pressed against the human's body was bizarre in the extreme. Loki desperately went back to his ruminations. It almost worked. Loki could almost convince himself that it was the shield maiden under his body. Then Clint screamed in his hoarse, too deep, too human voice as the pressure increased to a near unbearable level. It was with relief that Loki felt the human's body go slack under him and the frustration erupt from the other. Panting like he'd run a marathon, Loki slumped in his mind and laughed while the other raged.

LOKILOKI

"There were no remains inside the ship," Tony Stark growled. He and the other members of the Avengers were gathered in the command center of Fury's helicarrier. The crash site had been thoroughly examined but the resulting fire had been so intense that there really wasn't a lot left over.

"The fire burned too hot," Banner stated. "There probably wouldn't have been anything left."

"He's not dead," Romanoff growled. She was itching to head out there, to search the crash site herself. Deep down in her soul she knew that her partner wasn't dead. She knew he was in intense danger, just not dead.

"We have no proof to confirm either option," Fury stated. The Avengers were pacing around him. It would have made a lesser man nervous. "So, we will go on the basis that Agent Barton was not in fact killed in the shuttle craft. Now we have to figure out why he was there in the first place. Any ideas?"

It sank in slowly but when the remaining members of the Avengers realized that Fury wasn't giving Clint up for dead, they visibly relaxed. Looking at each other, though, they realized that they had no idea what Clint was doing flying a shuttle in the middle of the night.

"I assumed you'd sent him on a mission," Rogers said, looking at Fury with his intense blue eyes. He hated that a member of his team was missing, possibly dead, and they had no answers to explain why this happened.

"No. You were all on stand down until I received the call about Barton's shuttle crashing. There was no reason from my end for him to be anywhere but his bedroom," Fury stated. Now that the others had stopped moving, he felt the need to pace. Something wasn't right here. They just needed to figure out what.

"That's as good a place to start as any," Tony said. He didn't bother to wait to see if the others were following, he simply turned on his heel and headed for the nearest door. They were going to figure this out, the faster the better.

With a nod at her superior, Tasha fell in behind the billionaire, just as intent to figure out what was going on. As she barely kept from running back to Avenger tower to check her partner's bedroom, Romanoff felt abject terror burning through her mind. Clint was in trouble. They needed to find him now.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello! I thought that this chapter was going to go slightly different but this was what came out. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated or any thoughts period. Thanks for reading!_

_WARNING: graphic sexual abuse ahead. You`ve been warned!_

Chapter Four

Bored of pacing the cave, Loki turned to look at the figure crumpled against the wall where he'd thrown him. Clint had pulled his arm and legs up into a ball sometime since he'd made impact with the wall. Loki wasn't sure when that had happened. It didn't matter. Looking down at the small human, a wave of something unfamiliar passed through the god. Squashing it effortlessly, Loki took a closer look at his toy.

Clint was lying on his right side. He was still naked from the waist down. That could be part of the reason the human had tried to turn himself into a ball, as a reaction to the cold of the cave. That wasn't what held Loki's attention, however. Even with his legs pulled up to his stomach, Loki could still see the subtle shape of the human's genitals. They were small in comparison to Loki's own but still oddly alluring in their appearance. Suddenly, the god could no longer wait. He had to have the man.

Loki bent down and lifted the archer off the ground. At the first movement, a grunt of pain erupted from Clint's slack mouth. The sound brought a smile to his lips. Wanting to hear it again, Loki subtly shook Clint's lifeless body. The resulting moan was slightly louder. The way Clint's head rolled bonelessly on his neck amused Loki. He had a terrible urge to shake the man, to revel in the complete control he had over Clint at the moment.

Squashing that thought as well, Loki laid Clint out on the stone slab and proceeded to straighten out his limbs. He didn't like how his legs kept getting in the way of the treasures he wanted to explore now. Instinctively, Clint kept drawing his legs up to his belly, trying to prevent just that kind of attention. The cool air of the cave played across his naked skin, sending a shudder through him. The movement, combined with Loki's further attempts sent a lightning bolt of pain through Clint's shoulder. Sucking breath between clenched teeth, Clint was buried deeper within the dark folds of unconsciousness.

Loki wanted the first time to be while Clint was awake but his penis was all ready straining, thanks to the beloved sounds and sights of the human's body. There was no way he could wait because the human appeared to not be coming back anytime soon. Grabbing Clint's thighs in either hand, Loki forced the human's legs apart and up. He wanted to watch Clint's face while he entered him. Loki wanted to see it when the human awoke.

None too gently, Loki pulled Clint towards the edge of the slab so that his hips could keep the human from closing his legs. Even unconscious, the archer was striving to get away. This amused Loki and sent more shivers of desire through him. Reaching down with one hand now that it was free, Loki flicked at Clint's genitals. They were so small in comparison to his own. The god figured by human standards the archer was relatively well endowed but with his own erect member pressing forward, demanding to enter something, someone, he turned his attentions further south.

There was little light between the human's buttocks so Loki couldn't quite make out the treasured hole but he certainly felt it. Under his finger tips, he could feel the soft, luscious skin. The pressure was bliss as he pressed himself against Clint's anus. Closing his eyes, Loki concentrated on the sensations of his penis. Nothing else mattered. He was pressed against the puckered hole, straining desperately to break beyond that barrier. A thin trickle of blood began but still he could find no purchase.

The human's body stiffened against the pain this caused. Loki pressed harder. A low grunt escaped Clint's lips as he vainly tried to get away from the pain burning between his buttocks into his very soul. Under Loki's body he could feel the smaller human shifting, fighting, trying desperately to unseat him. Growling deep in his throat, Loki was getting frustrated again. He seemed to be too big. All he could get Clint's anus to do was stretch slightly around his tip. There didn't seem to be room for anything else. That wouldn't do. Drawing back slightly, Loki stuck his middle finger in his mouth and spent a moment or two swirling his tongue around it. Once the digit was sufficiently wet, he slid it out of his mouth and between Clint's legs.

A louder grunt issued from the human's lips as Loki forced his finger against the protesting hole. Clint's too small, too cold body went even more rigid as Loki's finger tip burst through the ring of muscle. A moan ripped through Clint as the first knuckle entered, followed by the rest of the god's finger. Loki revelled in the sensation. The human's body was wrapped around his finger with a strength he'd never felt before. It didn't want to stretch any further, to allow anything more to enter it. Against and around his finger, Loki felt warm fluid beginning to gather.

Moving his finger in and out as Clint's body reacted, stiffening and relaxing with small and then larger sounds of pain coming from him, Loki watched the human's face twist and grimace as well. The sensations, sounds, sights and smells combined to make the god even more anxious. With a final thrust that brought a long, low moan from Clint, Loki pulled his finger out and tried to immediately replace it with his penis. He felt the too familiar ring of muscle contract against him. All he got was pressure and pain as skin ripped against skin. More blood began to flow but not quite enough.

Frustrated beyond words, Loki thrust a second finger into his mouth before replacing the first finger into Clint's body. The archer stiffened, his muscles trembling with pain and fatigue, a thick sweat breaking out over his skin. He gasped between clenched teeth as his hand moved towards the origin of the pain, trying to knock it out. Loki smiled at the human's fumbling attempts. He also noted that only Clint's left arm moved. Just as Clint's body began to adapt to the unwanted presence, Loki forced his second finger inside. A scream ripped through Clint. His body almost bent double like a bow string, his breathing coming in ragged, uneven gasps, the archer's eyes flew open.

Frantically, Hawkeye tried to assess his situation. Nothing was making sense to him as wave after wave of pain crashed through his body. The cave seemed to be so much darker than he remembered and so much colder as well. Still, there was a weight and heat burning between his legs. Then it all came back to him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Clint shouted as he struggled desperately to get away. He had no strength left as Loki thrust his fingers even deeper within the archer's body. It felt like the god was trying to reach Clint's skull from his pelvis. Nearly as overwhelming was the shame. How could he have let this happen to him?

"I've only just begun, human," Loki responded as he curled his fingers within Clint's body, arching the human's back in reaction. Grinning, Loki pulled his fingers out. Clint's anus was now lubricated with Loki's spit and a thick sheen of blood that his prodding had created. Now was as good a time as any to try again. Pulling his fingers out, Loki steered his penis towards the wet, aching hole.

Clint screamed, his body feeling like it was being ripped in half as Loki held him by the shoulders, thrusting his engorged penis against the ring of muscle and slowly, gratingly, excruciatingly past it and through it. A second and third scream broke through as Loki finally pushed his way all the way inside. Clint wanted to die. There could be no life after so much pain, so much shame. Another scream erupted as Loki pulled himself most of the way out and then thrust himself all the way back in. Now that he had the human pinned and weakened, he could use his hands to do other things than pin him down.

Under his stomach, Loki felt for and found the human's penis. It was small and flaccid compared to his engorged member but still, the whimper that touching it brought sent a thrill of joy through the god. He was going to have to remember just how much the human hated him touching him there. For now, though, he contented himself with releasing Clint's genitals and pinning his hips with his hands. His grip was vise-like as he watched his penis slide out of the human's body, slick with blood, spit and other fluids he didn't bother to consider. Grinning, Loki forced himself back into those silky, warm depths.

Thrusting with as much strength as he could, Loki ravaged Clint's body. The screams were continuous now. Clint's mind had contracted from the shame, the humiliation, and the reality of what was being done to him. He unconsciously wrapped himself around the pain. It was real. It meant he was still alive. While he was alive there was still a chance that he might get out of here. While he was alive, there was a still a chance that he could kill the bastard raping him. Above him, Loki was breathing hard, panting in his lust. Droplets of sweat were falling on Clint as the god continued to force his way in and out of the hole he'd made.

Clint's eyes were tightly closed, his face screwed up in pain as the thrusts continued. The fire brand of pain that Loki was forcing into his body went on and on. It seemed to last an eternity while Clint turned his head away, drawing his left arm up around his chest, trying to hold his pounding heart inside. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could do. The pain left him weak as a newborn kitten. The harder Loki thrust, the more Clint realized just how damaged his body was from hitting walls three times in the last few hours. As a last ditch effort to retain some semblance of sanity, Clint concentrated on those pains. The ravaging of his butt slowly drifted into the back ground so that he was only distantly aware of Loki grunting, sweating and panting against him.

The pace quickened as Loki felt his pleasure increasing to mind numbingly heights. He could feel his scrotum pulling in towards his body in preparation to shoot his load. Pulling his eyes off Clint's pale, sweaty, pain ravaged face, Loki roared, his back arching as his body was gripped by the strongest ejaculation the god could ever remember experiencing. It lasted for what felt like minutes for both parties involved but was in reality only five seconds. Loki wailed helplessly as he rode the ever increasing waves of pleasure radiating from his groin. Under him, Clint's body was shaking as he felt the god shoot his sperm into his bowel.

Clint managed to turn his head in time for a thin stream of bile to roll out of his mouth. He felt dirty, inside and out. All he really wanted to do at the moment was scrub every inch of his skin raw and sit on a garden hose to rinse the god's vile excretions out of his body. Tears began to fall from Clint's still tightly closed eyes. He was lost. He didn't know where he was going to go from here. Shame overwhelmed him. Then darkness descended again as the pain finally became too much.

As the sensations abated, Loki slumped over Clint's now slack body. That was better than even he'd ever imagined. Still panting as he tried to recover, Loki slowly pulled himself out of Clint's body. The amount of blood was truly disturbing now that he wasn't filled with lust. Looking down at himself, Loki was suddenly gripped with disgust. With a wave of his hand, the fluids covering his member disappeared as it slowly deflated to its original size. Looking down at the sprawled body of his toy, Loki decided he was too hungry to deal with that right now.

Disgusted, Loki turned from the archer. As he did so, Clint's pants reappeared on his lower half and a blanket appeared on top of him. Loki used his magic to clean the human first, inside and out. No one liked sloppy seconds. He left the injured shoulder, the bruises, etc. They provided a little too much entertainment to cure. Again, through the power of magic, Loki left the pain. He enjoyed that too much to cure it, not all of it anyway. However, Loki fixed everything that needed to be to prevent infection or other thins that might cause death.

The last thing he needed was for his toy to die. Loki wanted to do that again, and again, and again. He wanted to do it as many times as it took for the act to lose its power over him. At the moment, Loki didn't think that was going to happen any time soon. Satisfied that Clint wasn't going to succumb to the elements, Loki vanished. He'd worked up a hunger and needed to do something about it. If he felt like it, he would bring something back for the human. After all, Clint was going to have to keep up his strength.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello! Thank you to my faithful readers and to those who have just joined us. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I gave Clint a little bit of a break and turned my attention to the others. Hopefully it rings true. Thank you for sticking with me. _

Chapter Five

In the dark reaches of Loki's mind, the real Loki was curled up in a ball. His hands were over his ears and his eyes were tightly closed. The god was desperately trying to block out every sound, every sensation of what his body was doing to Clint. If it were possible, the god would have been helplessly sick over and over again. If he could, Loki would have retreated into unconsciousness but all ready being at the back of his mind, there was no further retreat for him.

As the other and his body panted, thrust into the human's body and sweated, Loki curled tighter into a ball. At the moment he was more like a hedgehog than a god. When Clint started to scream, Loki wanted desperately to disappear, to cease to exist rather than hear the sounds of the human's torment. The sensations of his body entering the human's body burned through his mind, sickening him because of their intensity. Desperately, Loki began to hum the lullaby while he rocked back and forth. It didn't really help but it was at least a minor distraction. That was better than nothing.

LOKILOKI

"This is taking too long," Natasha growled. She knew Clint was alive. She knew Clint was in trouble. She was tired of wasting her time. The remaining Avengers were sitting around the table on board the helicarrier. They were following the flight path the shuttle had taken, looking for something, anything. The others looked just as frustrated slumped in various positions around the table. The only one missing was Thor. The Asgard god had not yet made an appearance despite the current situation. That seemed odd to everyone. But short of sending out a jury rigged 'Bat Signal' they had to wait for the blond god to show himself.

Just as Tony Stark was about to agree, Tasha felt an overwhelming, deep tearing sensation rip through her body. It was fast, but excruciating, leaving her a little shaky. Having witnessed the sudden inhalation of breath and the way Tasha's hands gripped the table like her life depended on it, Bruce rose from his chair and knelt down beside the red haired assassin's knee. "What's wrong?" he asked, quickly switching into doctor mode.

"I...I don't know," Tasha sputtered as she took a quick inventory of her body to see if there was any reason for her to be hurt. Nothing came to mind. Her breathing evening out, Tasha glanced at Bruce's concerned face and then around the table at the captain and Stark. Something was very wrong here. The pain ripped through her again. This time she was marginally better prepared was able to feel where it originated in. Dark fear sent ice through her veins. Clint was in a good deal more trouble than she'd ever considered.

"It happened again," Bruce said, leaning a little further forward. He'd seen the slight grimace and the thin sheen of sweat that had broken out on Tasha's skin in response to whatever was going on with her. The terror in the woman's eyes when she turned them towards him made 'the other guy' stand up and take notice. In all the time he'd known the assassin, Dr. Banner had never seen her truly afraid, well, except when he'd yelled at her in the hut in India. Now he remembered how much her eyes burning with fear unsettled him. "What's going on?"

"I think it's Clint," Tasha said, trying to recover quickly. Rogers and Stark had joined the doctor and were hovering uncomfortably close. Tasha shifted slightly to relieve a little bit of pressure on her butt. That was where the pain had originated from. Bolting to her feet, sending all three men scurrying backwards, Tasha turned to storm towards the helm and Director Fury. The tall blond figure of Thor blocked her way.

"It's about time you got here," Tony grated when he saw the god. Then he went still, there was something about the expression on Thor's face that set his stomach tumbling down around his feet.

"I come bearing bad news," Thor stated as he took in each of his friends in turn. He'd tried to not come here empty handed. He'd spent the last hours searching for his brother, on Asgard, several other planets and finally Earth. He'd hoped that he would find his brother and not have to admit to his friends that somehow Loki had escaped.

"What other kind of news is there lately?" Stark asked as he moved out from behind Romanoff's slightly shorter figure. The woman was flanked on the other side by Rogers and Banner. The doctor was sticking close just in case something else happened to Tasha.

"Despite our best efforts, my brother Loki has escaped from Asgard," Thor began. Frustrated, not wanting to face the others, Thor began to pace while he spoke to them. "I've checked everywhere I thought he might go before coming here. I have not found him."

"He's back, isn't he?" Captain Rogers asked. The god's nervousness was unsettling to him. Somehow, he knew intuitively that this news was somehow linked to Clint.

"What?!" Tony gasped. He looked at the other three, shocked. Wasn't the great Asgardian magic supposed to keep the wayward god at home? Whatever havoc Loki created there was their problem. "We sent him home with you because you assured us that only you could keep him confined. What the hell happened?"

"We are unsure. There were heavy wards on his cell. He was guarded at all times. And yet, he is gone. I tried to find him before I brought this problem to you. I have been unsuccessful," Thor said as he continued to pace.

"Clint is missing," Tasha blurt out. It was completely off topic but she had the feeling that maybe it wasn't. "He took a shuttle in the middle of the night. The shuttle crashed but he wasn't in it."

Thor stopped his pacing and turned to stare at the red haired assassin. For the briefest of moments, Tasha saw a look of fear and great concern pass over the blond god's countenance. Then it was gone. "Agent Barton is not here?"

"That's usually what 'missing' means," Tony said. He hadn't missed the look either.

"I am afraid that Loki might be involved in Agent Barton's disappearance," Thor said slowly. Unable to face the others, he looked down at the ground. His hands went to his hips as he paced. It was either that or tear a hole in one of the walls or several.

"What do you mean?" Fury demanded as he stepped into the room. He'd been outside the door and heard the entire conversation.

"In the months that Loki has been imprisoned on Asgard he has spent a great deal of time thinking about Agent Barton. Our best healers spoke with him, worked with him, and yet all Loki thought about was Hawkeye," Thor admitted, still watching the floor as he paced. His hands tensed and relaxed. He desperately wanted to wrap them around his brother's neck.

"And you didn't think that this was an important little tidbit for you to share with us?" Tony grated.

"He was contained. There was little risk to Agent Barton," Thor tried to defend his actions.

"Well, apparently, Loki wasn't as contained as you thought," Tony said as he stepped closer to Thor. At the moment he was royally pissed and ready to take the god on. It wouldn't end well for Stark but he was willing to try.

"Where is Loki?" Natasha demanded. Despite reeling from the information Thor had just shared, she knew that if they found the god they would find Clint. The thought of what Loki must be doing to her partner made her blood run cold. Loki had just scored a mile of red in her ledger. She was going to even the score as slowly and painfully as she possibly could.

"I've looked," Thor said. "I have been unable to locate him."

"Is he still using the power of the Tesseract?" Bruce asked. They'd scanned the planet before for the ancient energy source. They still had the parameters and search engines ready to go. It would only be a matter of time if that were the case.

"He has had no contact with the Tesseract," Thor stated. He'd stopped pacing and turned to face the others. Shame and fear battled for supremacy on his face. "But I believe that it might still be at the root of Loki's actions."

"Why is that?" Bruce asked. He'd moved away from Tasha and was all ready heading towards the lab. He knew the others would follow. For his part, Tony was moving a little faster he'd followed the same line of thought and was frantic to get the search started.

"I have spent a great deal of time with Loki since I brought him back to Asgard. I know my brother, despite his heritage. The man I spoke with had my brother's face but not his thoughts, not his intentions. I do not believe that Loki is himself," Thor said.

"Who cares," Stark shot over his shoulder. Loki could be possessed by an evil spirit, be an evil twin or a flawed clone, he didn't care. All that mattered was finding the bastard and getting Clint away from him. He knew in his soul that the god had their resident archer. He knew in his soul that Loki didn't have Clint to have a tea party with. The sooner they found Loki, the sooner they could deal with whatever had happened. "Banner, get going on your side of the search, I'm going to try something a little different."

Silence fell in the lab. For once Tony Stark was concentrating too hard to snipe or speak at the other members of his team. He did, however, occasionally throw an intense glance in Thor's direction. Banner was running the search, refining it as it came up. He'd seen the stark terror in Tasha's eyes the last time she'd felt the pain. He didn't want to think about what was going on but he knew the sooner they got Clint home the better.

Feeling like third wheels, Tasha and Thor settled on unoccupied chairs. This could take hours. They should really find someplace else to pass the time. Neither of them planned on going anywhere. The moment Loki was found, they wanted to know. They wanted to be ready to take off at a moment's notice. That moment couldn't come soon enough.

Greatly concerned for his agent, Fury, none the less, left the lab after telling them to keep him informed. There were many more people who were depending on him to make decisions about their safety and well being. As much as he wanted to wait with the other members of the Avengers, he had other things to do. Just as the lab doors closed behind him, he turned to look back into the room. The aura of desperation and despair permeating the room was palatable. Sighing, Fury headed down the corridor, running a hand over his face to prepare him to face the other members of his crew. They would want answers too. He just wasn't sure how much of this he was willing to share with them. By the time he reached the bridge, he knew he'd have it figured out.

LOKILOKI

The pain was the first thing Clint became aware of. The pain was all consuming, breath taking, and overwhelming in the extreme. Not all of it was from his butt which quite honestly shocked him. The rest of his body had caught up with Clint. Distantly, somewhere above the darkness, Clint could hear someone moaning quietly and grunting in a low, unrecognizable voice. Memories washed over him, making the pain worse. Memories of Loki's body, of his touch, of his...Clint's mind skittered sideways, unwilling to think about what had happened. The voice became louder. It took a few minutes for Clint to realize that it was his own voice. Even while unconscious, his body had been reacting to the pain ravaging every inch of his body.

"Son of a bitch." When Clint swore his voice was little more than a whisper. Forcing his eyes to open, Clint found that he was lying on the stone slab on his right side. That explained some of the pain. Damn but that thing was hard. Desperate to find a position that didn't hurt so much, Clint tried to roll over. New explosions of agony ripped through him. For several seconds the world disappeared while Clint tried to recover. Red spots blocked his vision while a loud ringing deafened his ears. Nothing else mattered but the pain.

When the world finally returned, Clint was curled up in a ball. It didn't do much to relieve any of the discomfort but somehow he felt better this way. Ignoring protesting muscles, Clint lifted his head above the blanket. He was mildly surprised to find that he was covered by anything. He was even more surprised by the fact that he was wearing pants. Some of the pain eased. A quick survey of the cave confirmed what Clint had all ready felt. He was alone. Clint's head sank back down to his 'bed'.

Lying on the slab, panting from the small exertion of lifting his head, Clint had to wait for a few minutes before he felt able to move again. Part of it was the still overwhelming pain. The other part was simply that he'd been fighting for hours now and quite honestly, he was tired. Exhaustion played around the edges of his vision but Clint pushed himself up into a sitting position. The agony this created caused the archer to basically throw himself off the slab. That had been a very bad idea.

He fell hard, knocking the breath out of him. Gasping and panting, Clint had to lie on the floor for several more minutes while he rode the waves of agony starting at his rectum and burning all the way up his spine. By the time he was on the other side of the waves, he was weak and shaky. Lying on the floor on his stomach, Clint considered his options. He was missing the blanket. Somehow that had stayed on top of the slab. He didn't know if he had the strength to reach up and grab it.

Slowly, Clint became aware of another sound below his own grunts and groans while his muscles contracted and released as the adrenalin ebbed. It was the dripping water over in the corner of the cave. Suddenly, Clint was distinctly aware of just how incredibly thirsty he was. Also, the need to get clean was suddenly paramount. He could tell that Loki had taken the time to clean him up but somehow that did little to make the blond archer feel clean.

In his tumble, Clint had landed on his left shoulder. That was a good thing because he probably would have lost consciousness if he'd landed on his right one. Still, it took him a moment or two to get orientated enough to climb to his hand and knees. There was an uncomfortable tightness on both of Clint's hips but it was a minor issue compared to the screaming going on from his butt, shoulder and ankle. Now that he took the time to think about it, even a number of his ribs had joined the cacophony of pain.

Crawling a few feet took half an hour and left Clint panting, shaking and weak. A thick sheen of sweat kept running into his eyes and matted his blond hair to his head. This left him shaking even harder as the cold of the cave entered his bones. Still, he continued to plod forward. First his left arm, followed by his right knee and then he left. The sort of hopping shuffle this created caused even more pain to erupt but Clint gritted his teeth, tried to ignore the loud grunts and moans, and got a little bit closer to the sound of trickling water.

The darkness seemed to be getting worse the closer Clint moved but he wasn't sure if that was because it actually was or if he was just getting closer to passing out. By now his arm and legs were trembling and kept trying crumple underneath him. Each step reawakened his various injuries. Still, he continued on. The world reduced down to putting his hand and feet one after the other.

It could have taken five seconds or it could have taken a day. Clint would never know how long it really took him but he finally came up against a barrier. In his muddled state it took longer than he would have liked to figure out that he was up against a corner of a wall. The water was closer but was still trickling somewhere in front of him. Apparently there was more than one chamber to the cave. That worked just as well for Clint. Now he had another problem. How the hell was he going to get to his feet?

Carefully, Clint settled down on one buttock. It was a rather uncomfortable position but any pressure further over would probably knock him out. That would be very unfortunate. Not to mention hurt like hell. Drawing his legs up underneath him, Clint rested up against the wall he'd found. To do what he needed to, he was going to have to build up his strength. Licking cracked lips, Clint closed his eyes or maybe he opened them. In the darkness it was hard to tell, both looked exactly the same.

Time passed. Gradually, leaning against the wall, Clint found that he wasn't panting quite so hard. That had to be a good sign, right? Steeling himself physically and mentally against the pain he knew was waiting impatiently to pounce on him Clint got his good arm under him and began to push. He was grateful for his shirt as his back scrapped against the rough surface of the wall. The last thing he needed was for other parts of his body to hurt.

By the time Clint was half erect his legs were shaking like he was a newborn colt. The archer wasn't sure he was going to be able to do it, to stand up. This pissed him off. Clint was used to being able to do anything he needed to, always. Finding strength somewhere buried deep inside his ravaged muscles, Clint struggled and strained until finally, unbelievably, he was standing with the help of the wall.

It took everything Clint had to ignore the pain thrumming through every one of his nerve endings. He needed to do this, to reduce some of the agony that was trying to drag him back into unconsciousness. Taking one last, huge gulp of air, Clint turned his body abruptly so that his right shoulder was parallel with the corner of the wall. Quickly, expertly, he lined up his shoulder so that it would strike where he needed it to. Then, he slammed his dislocated shoulder against the unyielding stone. He hadn't thought it was possible but even more pain raged through his body. Just as Clint felt himself slide bonelessly to the floor, his shoulder popped back into place. The momentary, gut wrenching stab of pain was lost in the rest of it.

Slumped on the floor, his shoulder still resting against the wall, Clint drew in great gusts of air, trying to keep awake. He wasn't done yet. The water was still trickling tantalizingly just out of reach. Clint had no idea if or when Loki was going to return. He had to fend for himself. If he lost consciousness again, he was dehydrated enough that he wasn't sure he'd come back around. Momentarily he considered getting back up to his feet. The moment passed. There was no way in hell.

Still being careful of his injured shoulder, Clint began his torturous hopping shuffle once again. If the chamber he was entering was as long across as the one he'd just left, Clint was in trouble. What little strength he had was rapidly evaporating. Not even the jolt of adrenaline from resetting his shoulder helped much. When it drained from his system, Clint was left even more shaky, even weaker, and slick with sweat. Swallowing thickly, Clint concentrated on moving one limb after the other.

His entire existence became moving one limb and then the other. Clint didn't even know why he was moving anymore, he just knew he had to do it. There was a reason but it had been lost in the pain. While the archer's shoulder hurt slightly less, now his butt was starting to complain more, as were his hips. There was something wrong there but he didn't know what and didn't care to find out. That would require stopping. That was not an option.

Clint settled his weight on his legs so that he could move his left arm to pull his body a few more inches forward. As his hand reached out, something struck it lightly. Ignoring it, Clint tried to continue forward. His knuckles struck a wall, hard. Sucking in a breath at the new blossom of pain, the archer sat back on his haunches. Luckily, he hadn't sat down on his butt. At some point he would be grateful for that small mercy but at the moment he didn't think about it.

A little more careful this time, Clint reached his hand out again. It was struck by several small somethings. In his muddled state, Clint didn't immediately realize it was water. But then the sound of the drops hitting the ground in front of him registered. Sighing in relief, Clint carefully drew his hand back and up to his mouth. The liquid on it tasted like the sweetest of honey. That broke the spell. Leaning forward, Clint placed his face under the gentle stream of water that seemed to be falling from the rock face.

Drinking his fill, Clint luxuriated in the sensation of cold, clean water running over his face. Unconsciously, Clint shimmied forward. The water, almost directly from a glacier somewhere up the mountain the cave was located in, was ice cold. Under normal circumstances, it would have been too cold for Clint to stand for long. These were not normal circumstances, however. The need to get clean overruled all other concerns. Slowly, achingly, Clint dragged his entire battered body under the steady flow of water until he was curled up against the wall, the stream of water washing over his clothes, his bruises, his cuts, numbing the agony that was his body. Clint wasn't even aware of it when the darkness stole over him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. This chapter has taken longer than I intended but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please let me know what you think. _

Chapter Six

Loki returned to the cave. He was fed, wearing clean clothes, and feeling a lot more god like. He'd even taken the time to find something for Clint to eat and wear. Loki planned to be here for quite some time, well, here or a variation of here. He was enjoying his toy a little too much to take a chance of losing him just yet. Glancing around the cave, Loki felt a momentary stab of fear when he realized Clint was not to be seen.

"Where are you?" Loki breathed as he quickly searched the stark confines of the cave. It was then he heard a nearly whisper quiet moan from the small cave he'd made for a 'water closet'. Moving quickly, Loki stepped into the smaller cave and stopped dead. There was the dark blond haired human, curled up under the flow of water. He looked so small...and damned cold.

Hissing in frustration, Loki moved forward. The human was soaked through. The cold water from the mountain glaciers had lowered his core temperature beyond the point of shivering. Being a god Loki never really had to worry too much about exposure, but he knew how badly it could affect his weaker counterpart. With a wave of Loki's hand, Clint disappeared from under the waterfall and reappeared on the stone slab in the other part of the cave.

"Trying to leave me were you?" Loki said, looking down on the huddled form. He was immediately filled with a powerful rage but that emotion was tempered by another one, compassion. That surprised him. The human looked so small, so vulnerable. The emotion was so new that Loki's mind skittered away from it. Loki barely managed to stop from reaching out and running his hand through the human's wet hair. Where had that urge come from?

Scanning the human again, Loki felt something else stir, something he was far more accustomed to. Even with clothes on, the human seemed to exude a sexuality that amazed and excited him. But, to have more fun with his toy, Loki was going to have to keep him alive first.

A second flick of his hand and Loki removed the soaking wet clothes and replaced them with warm, dry ones. Instinctually, Clint curled up into as tight a ball as his aching body would allow. That irritated Loki. He hated to see his toy hide his body under any circumstance. For a split second he considered using magic again to simply raise the man's body temperature. Then another thought occurred to him. The rock slab was abruptly changed into a nice soft bed. If the god was going to lie on anything, it wasn't going to be hard or cold.

Satisfied, Loki carefully climbed onto the bed. Clint was curled up on his left side. His right one hurt too much to lie on. Loki chose not to use any blankets, instead, he laid behind Clint's back and gently placed his arm around the human's trunk. As the heat from the god's body registered in Clint's unconscious mind, he leaned back against the god's torso. Grinning to himself, Loki nudged the human just a little closer.

Through the fabric of his clothes, Loki could feel the human's muscles, his perfect ass and perfect legs. Need rose again, his member began to strain towards what it wanted. While Loki considered his options, his hand slowly made its way down from Clint's chest, down his stomach and below the waist band of his pants. Clint's breath hitched and he stirred uneasily but due to his continued hypothermia, he did not wake up.

Luxuriating in the human's body and scent, Loki pulled Clint a little closer. His hands were roaming over the archer, exploring, owning. Under his fingers, he could feel the human's cold flesh. Wherever he touched, Clint shivered and trembled and yet, he still didn't come around. Huffing out a breath, Loki decided to play a while longer. Maybe, just maybe, Clint would wake up. Then they could have some more fun.

LOKILOKI

When he saw the human huddled under the ice cold water, Loki felt a piece of his soul die. How could he have allowed this to happen? How could he have been a part of reducing the proud man to this? Trembling deep inside his body, Loki cursed. Where the hell was Thor?

The human's body felt like a block of ice under Loki's fingers. He wished desperately that the other would quit fondling Clint and actually do something to alleviate the signs of exposure. While Loki didn't have to worry about the cold, he knew what it could do to other, weaker bodies. He was worried about the archer. The thoughts that were burning through the other's mind scared the hell out of him. Clint was too badly damaged, Loki wasn't sure if he could survive being raped yet again.

Desperately, Loki tried to take control of his body. He railed against the prison he was in, using every trick he had ever learned. Nothing worked. Frustrated, angry, Loki concentrated on his right index finger. While he watched, the digit twitched. Well, that was a start. Turning to the next finger, Loki concentrated again. Maybe with time he might be able to wrestle his body away from the other, maybe.

LOKILOKI

"Why haven't you found him yet?" Romanoff demanded. She was sitting in a chair in the conference room, a thick blanket wrapped around her. In the last two hours she was suddenly so cold that Bruce was actually worried about her. In front of the assassin, Thor was looking a little uncomfortable.

"I have searched everywhere Loki is likely to go. Now, I am working on other places. Have the others found anything?" Thor responded. He'd just returned to the ship after a fruitless search of the Himalayas. He knew that Iron Man was out searching as well. Bruce and Steve were in the lab, also searching using satellite imagery. The captain had been a little lost at first but was rapidly catching on.

"No," Tasha responded, her lips trembling as a shiver passed through her. "Where ever he has Clint, I think it's cold."

"Will you be all right?" Thor asked.

"Just find him," Tasha said pulling the blanket a little bit closer. Where was Clint? What the hell was going on? All Tasha knew was that her body hurt like she'd been beaten for several hours and that no amount of coffee seemed to be taking the chill out of her bones.

"I will," Thor promised before he turned and left the room. There were several more places he could look. The archer deserved to be found, the sooner the better. Going up onto the deck of the helicarrier, Thor spun his hammer and took off.

LOKILOKI

Sighing, Loki explored the human's body. It was so perfect, so small. His lust increased. When he'd climbed onto the bed, Loki had not intended to force sex on his toy again. He'd honestly planned to wait a day or two for some of the pain to subside. Now, though, that was quickly being eliminated as an option. Curling harder against the human's back, his hand exploring roughly between Clint's legs, Loki nuzzled his face in Clint's still damp hair and breathed the man's scent. A low, guttural moan escaped Loki's lips as his eyes slid shut. This was so good!

Unable to contain himself any longer, Loki eliminated Clint's clothes. They were such a damned hindrance and he planned on helping the human stay warm without them. Grinning at Clint as he began to curl up again, Loki caught hold of his lower abdomen, guiding the human's butt towards his straining erection. Those damned confining clothes again. Loki's pants were undone and pulled down in an instant. He didn't want to be naked. It was too cold in the cave.

Loki's breathing hitched as he felt the head of his penis slide between Clint's well muscled buttocks. The archer began to shift around, clearly distressed but still not conscious. This increased Loki's lust. Low moans escaped Clint's lips as Loki pressed a little bit further. He could feel the sensitive head of his penis reach the puckered entrance to Clint's body. The moans turned to quiet whimpers as even unconscious Clint knew where this was leading.

Grinning, Loki pulled back long enough to lather some lubricant on his straining member. He wanted to hurt Clint but not himself, hence the lube. Properly prepared, Loki breathed deeply and then plunged right in. Or, at least he tried. Despite his earlier efforts, Clint's body refused him entry yet again. The low sounds Clint had been making changed abruptly by much louder ones. Frustrated, aching desperately, Loki growled before pressing his still lubricated finger against Clint's rectum. The human curled up against his body gasped as Loki's finger broke through into the archer's moist, warm body.

Breathing heavily, Loki felt Clint's body stiffen at the intrusion. The archer's breathing hitched as well as Loki moved his finger in and out, trying to relax the ring of muscles once again. If he was going to have to do this every time, it wasn't going to be nearly as much fun as he'd thought. Quickly, he thrust a second and third finger inside. The archer's body arched against him in response to the renewed pain.

Not willing to wait any longer, Loki quickly pulled his fingers out of Clint's well lubed hole and immediately thrust his aching member inside. Clint's body stiffened even harder as his breath changed to short panting gasps as Loki began to blissfully thrust himself deeper and deeper into the archer's battered body.

The pain was excruciating. Clint felt it despite still being under the influence of exposure. He could feel everything the god was doing to him, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting back in with as much force and malice as the god could put into it, but he was unable to do anything about it. Small, somewhat pathetic sounding noises kept slipping between Clint's tightly drawn lips. He hated it. He hated everything that was being done to him.

Panting, Loki continued to assault Clint's body. It felt so damned good! He was very close to coming but he didn't want to, not yet. Pulling himself out of the human's body, Loki thrust three fingers back in to keep the hole open. His other hand went around Clint's hip and began fondling his genitals, pinching and pulling and squeezing without mercy. He wanted the human to become erect. That would amuse him to no end. Unfortunately, Clint did not appear to want to cooperate. Screwing Clint with his fingers, Loki felt the need arise again. The human was so beautiful, so small, so vulnerable. Well, at least he was under Loki's hands. No longer satisfied with using his fingers, Loki rammed his erect member as hard as he could into Clint.

A scream escaped from the archer as his body shook, sweat broke out over his skin and nausea assaulted him. He came back to the conscious world abruptly, blinking quickly to adjust his eyes. Loki was in him, thrusting quickly and forcefully as he reached his climax. Clint's soul withered at the intrusion and his absolute lack of ability to stop it. The screams stopped but he still grunted loudly with each thrust while his hands grasped the bed, desperate to get away.

After what felt like an eternity, Loki thrust one final time. It felt to Clint as if the god was trying to rip through his entire body as Loki maintained the pressure. The screams Clint had managed to keep control of took over again. Conscious thought disappeared as the pain ravaged every inch of him. Gasping between breath, Clint tried again to get away.

"Going somewhere?" Loki asked from behind him. Clint cringed despite his best efforts. Now that he was fully awake, the feel of Loki's skin against his back made his skin crawl. Loki's arm pulled Clint tighter against him while the god left his penis inside Clint's body. Loki had had to spend too much time to get entrance, he didn't feel like having to wait again. Besides, Loki wasn't sure he was quite done yet. All ready, his member was becoming rigid again with desire.

"Get the fuck off me," Clint grated through clenched teeth. Ignoring the pain, ignoring the exhaustion and the shakes that were beginning, Clint tried desperately to squirm out of the god's grasp. He needed Loki out of him, now. The pressure and pain were fogging his mind, keeping him from coming up with a plan.

"That's not going to happen," Loki responded. To prove his point, the god thrust a little bit further. Clint grunted and tried once more to get away. Chuckling, Loki forced Clint, despite his struggles to roll over onto his stomach. Still inside, Loki began to slowly, almost tenderly, pull himself most of the way out. As he did, he could feel the human's body relax as he got closer to pulling out. Chuckling again, Loki stopped and began to force himself back in, just as slowly, just as forcefully. A grunt that came from Clint's soul was his only audible response. However, Loki felt the human's muscles tighten and tremble.

"Aaahhh," Loki moaned as he luxuriated in the tightness of Clint's ass and the silkiness of what came beyond. It was better than any woman he'd ever bedded. It felt so damned good that this time he didn't want to rush it. This time, Loki intended to enjoy every second of the human's body. Beneath him, Clint flinched and struggled, still determined to get away. That just added to Loki's lust. The more Clint struggled, the more Loki enjoyed his domination.

"Get...off!" Clint grunted as he tried unsuccessfully to dislodge the god's weight off his back. He hated the feel of him so close to him, of Loki's legs braced between his. In short, the archer hated everything that was going on. The god's superior size and strength had him at a disadvantage he'd never had to compete with before. It terrified him. It angered him. Clint did not like the feeling of helplessness at all. It reminded him too much of when he was young with Bucky in the carnival. When Barney wasn't there, some of the older, stronger kids tried to do things to him. Clint had fought and struggled then but despite their size, he'd still been able to protect himself most of the time.

Still raping Clint slowly, Loki reached around the archer's hip and grasped his genitals. If he could get the human aroused, that would amuse him to no end. All he got was a few more grunts and groans as Clint shifted, trying to dislodge his hand and his member. Then it didn't matter as yet another orgasm ripped through Loki's body. Straining against Clint's back, forcing himself as deep as he could possibly go, Loki rode the waves of lust and pleasure.

Under the god's body, Clint continued to shake from his warming body and revulsion and pain from what Loki had done again. Closing his eyes, pulling the sheets up around his face, Clint tried to hide the tears that were falling. Not again. When was this going to end? As despair gnawed at his mind once again, Clint felt Loki slowly pull himself out of his body. Sweaty, breathing hard and trembling just a little, Loki climbed off of Clint. Before the human had a chance to think about escape, Loki pulled Clint over onto his right side and wrapped his left arm and leg around the smaller body. He was tired and didn't want to have to worry about Clint trying to escape.

Grinning, pulling the weakly struggling human closer, Loki realized Clint really didn't have anywhere to go. Not until he bothered to give him clothes, that is. Smiling, Loki pressed his naked pelvis against Clint's rump. The moan this caused amused the god even more. Sliding his hand down onto Clint's lower abdomen, he forced the human's butt up against his slack member. The renewed trembling this caused lulled the god to sleep.

The pain lying on his damaged side caused began to tug at Clint's mind. The darkness was beckoning yet again. It would be easy to slide within the black folds, to pretend that none of this was happening. But that wasn't going to get Clint out of here. Ignoring Loki's genitals against his tender back end, Clint slowly tried to manoeuvre his body, to get a little room so he could get away from the god. From against his naked back, Clint felt and heard Loki sigh, then the god's arm tightened a little bit more. The new pain wasn't extreme but it was enough. Darkness slammed down and Clint knew no more.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! No, I'm not dead, nor have I forgotten about this story. It's still bouncing around in my mind but until recently not a lot came out. This was the best of the ideas that jogged around. I hope you enjoy it. _

_The next chapter will have a question for my readers. Where I go with it will depend on the responses I get. _

_Thanks for sticking with me._

Chapter Seven

Clint was still unconscious. That irritated Loki. Still, the human was naked and lying up against the god. That made Loki happy. Loki had slept for a while. He wasn't sure how long and really didn't care. When he woke up he found the human still curled against his front. The fact that he still had a death grip on Clint's lower abdomen kind of ensured that. Oh well. Settling his chin onto the top of Clint's head, Loki sighed contentedly.

Absently, Loki slid his left hand over Clint's naked, chilled chest and stomach. He was amazed by the softness of the human's skin. He ran his fingers over the sparse hair on Clint's chest, down over the muscles of his stomach and abdomen. He could feel the scars from Clint's earlier life and probably some from his current one as well. Instead of detracting from the joy Loki was taking in claiming every inch of Clint's body, it added to it. Taking a deep breath, Loki took in Clint's scent. Damn but this human was more than he'd ever dreamed!

"Hmmm," Loki breathed. His hand, no longer satisfied with Clint's stomach, traveled further south. Gently, as he imagined a human woman would, Loki began to manipulate Clint, trying to arouse him. No matter how gentle he was or how much time he spent at it, though, nothing happened. Damn.

"You are a stubborn one," Loki said as he wrapped his arm around Clint once again. The human was back to being cold. He supposed he should give him some clothes or at least a blanket. Nah. He liked that Clint depended on him, on his body, to keep him warm. The human was still unconscious. It amused Loki that he was little more than rag doll for him to use for his amusement.

Grinning, Loki rolled Clint onto his back. The grin turned into a full-fledged smile when Clint's back end hit the mattress and the man groaned. Instinctively, Clint tried to roll back over onto his side, to relieve the pressure on his ravaged butt. With a gentle push, Loki forced the smaller man onto his back. In the dark of the cave he couldn't quite see well enough. A few whispered words brought light. That was much better. He had to pin Clint to the mattress because even unconscious, he was trying to relieve the pain emanating from his butt.

"We shall have to employ other methods," Loki stated looking over Clint's beautiful, naked, cold body. The human's skin was developing a bad case of goose bumps. The last thing he needed was for Clint to start suffering from exposure again. Well, there was more than one way to warm a body up. Shimmying down on the bed slightly, Loki glanced up at Clint's face. Then, he bent over the human's crotch and pulled his penis into his mouth. Clint's face screwed up in discomfort as he tried to dislodge whatever wet, warm thing was attaching itself to him.

"Hmmm," Loki murmured as he sucked and licked, determined to get what he wanted. Clint squirmed under him, unconscious but desperate to get away. This just made it all the more amusing for the god. Using one hand, he cupped the man's testicles, massaging and manipulating them, anything to get a response. Nothing happened. Frustrated, Loki sat back and stared at Clint. Now that he was wet and cold, Clint automatically curled up on his left side, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Somehow the image pissed Loki off. Reaching down, the god forced Clint to uncurl. Loki stared at the man's genitals. He was very perturbed that the man wouldn't respond to him. Well, if Clint wasn't going to do what he wanted with his member, Loki was going to make him pay. With an evil grin spreading across his face, Loki brought his down full hand on Clint's crotch. He hit with a resounding slap. Clint grunted and panted as the new pain registered in his unconscious mind. He tried to curl up, to protect himself but Loki still had hold of him.

"That was fun," Loki stated as he watched the human writhe with pain under his hand. He decided to do it again. Only, this time, he used a closed fist to hit Clint in the crotch and not an open hand. Clint cried out on impact, his hands leaving Loki's hand that was pinning him and moving towards his now burning genitals. Loki chuckled as he moved Clint's hands away from him. Bending down, he drew the human into his mouth once again. Clint's reaction was more than he could hope for as the human tried desperately to get away. Still grinning around Clint's penis, Loki closed his teeth until they were pressed lightly into the human's delicate skin. The pressure caused Clint to react more strongly. Amused, Loki drew his teeth the entire length of the archer's member. The human writhed under his ministrations. He quickly become accustomed to the new pain, however. Finally, boring of this new torment and still not getting the response he'd hoped for, Loki sat back and absently drummed his fingers on Clint's crotch.

"I don't know about you, human, but I'm ready for a change of scenery," Loki stated as he shifted his hand from the archer's genitals and began to stroke Clint's curved back. His touch caused the human to tremble and flinch away from him. Chuckling, Loki slid his hand between Clint's buttocks and pressed against his anus. Clint cried out and pulled away. God, how he loved the sound of Clint in pain! Loki leaned forward, intent on creating more noise. No, first he had to move Clint. As if to prove the point, a deep, hacking cough erupted from the human's cold body.

The coughing seemed to last forever. By the time the fit passed, Clint was panting like a locomotive and was covered in a cold sweat. A low groan escaped his tightly drawn lips as consciousness finally returned. For his part, Clint wished he could return to the dark folds. At least in the darkness there was no pain, no cold and no feelings of shame and helplessness. Now, on top of his other injuries, Clint felt like his chest was on fire as was his penis and testicles. Blinking in the sudden light, the archer took in his surroundings in an instant.

"Are you ready to move?" Loki asked from behind him. Clint had known the god was there but the sound of his voice so close to his ear made him jump. Behind him, Loki chuckled, wrapped an arm around his stomach and pulled Clint's back up against his front. The pain in Clint's chest was overpowered by the agony in his butt. Sucking breath between his clenched teeth, Clint tried desperately to get away.

"Well, I suppose if we are going to travel," Loki was saying, completely ignoring Clint's efforts, as his hand travelled over Clint's too cold flesh. "I should at least allow you to wear some clothes. Otherwise you will become quite chilled."

"Fuck you," Clint grated. It wasn't an eloquent response but it was the best he could come up with. He caught hold of Loki's hand and tried to dislodge it from his abdomen, anything to get the god to stop touching him. The contact made his skin crawl. Using every ounce of strength he possessed, Clint barely got a millimetre of space before Loki's hand was once again roaming over his skin.

"I like you best like this," Loki said. He watched his hand make a trail of goose bumps across Clint's stomach. "But, obviously, having you naked doesn't always work."

A pile of clothes appeared on the bed in front of Clint. The archer was in such a state of disgust, pain and over load that at first he couldn't quite figure out what they were. Sluggishly, blue grey eyes blinked at the mound.

"Let me help you," Loki suggested as he pulled the first garment off the pile. It was a pair of underwear. Before Clint could reach for them, Loki had moved down and was pulling them over his feet and up his legs. Clint pulled away from the god's hands. He was not about to let Loki dress him, not again.

"I'll do it," Clint growled. With more relief than he ever thought possible, Clint settled the fabric over his hips. It was then he noticed the deep, dark bruises that had begun to spring up over both hip bones. As well, he noticed the red marks over his crotch. A chill started in Clint's soul when he realized they were exactly the same size and shape as Loki's hands. The world tilted crazily for a few seconds. Clint had to stop what he was doing and take a few steadying breathes before he could reach out for the next item on the pile, a t-shirt. Each breath felt like fire in his congested chest but he continued on. Clothes were too damned important.

Slowly, carefully, Clint struggled into the clothes. He was shocked at just how sore and stiff he really was. The bruises and injuries were worse than those he'd suffered during the attack on Manhattan. How was that possible? By the time he was fully clothed, the archer was exhausted and curled up on his left side on the bed. He knew Loki was just inches behind him but he didn't have the strength to move anywhere else.

"That took long enough," Loki purred. Clint felt his breathing involuntarily hitch at the sound of the god's voice. "Are you ready to move?"

Clint's head was resting on the bed. He could feel sweat rolling down through his close cropped blonde hair to soak into the blanket beneath him. Sweat also rolled down the side of his face. Damn, when did he get so weak? Clint's head began to swim slightly as he forced his breathing to slow. Before he could ground himself completely, though, another coughing fit seized him.

"That's getting rather tedious," Loki stated as he watched the human's body convulse with the hacking coughs. A strange feeling began to burn in the middle of the god's chest, fear. The human was weaker, more fragile than he'd ever suspected. While Clint continued to cough helplessly, Loki climbed off the bed and stood over the man. Not for the first time, the archer seemed so very small. Reaching forward, Loki gathered the human up in his arms. Clint was so busy trying to breathe that he didn't notice. That in itself was deeply disturbing for Clint but not until later. For now, he unconsciously curled against the god's chest, soaking in the heat as Loki strode towards the entrance of the cave.

LOKILOKI

Deep in the back of Loki's mind, the god was feeling worse and worse about the whole situation. Every second that passed as his body touched, fondled and abused the human made Loki's nonexistent skin crawl. When the Other pulled Clint's penis into his mouth, Loki would have thrown up helplessly if he could. By the time Clint began to cough, Loki hadn't thought things could get any worse. He was wrong. As the Other picked the smaller human up to move onto their next destination, Loki felt Clint's body trembling with either cold, exhaustion or both while his entire frame heaved with each cough.

Now, Loki didn't know a lot about humans. He didn't really understand the idea of a cold either, having never had one, but he knew intuitively that the human was becoming very ill. If the Other didn't take steps to alleviate the human's suffering, Clint might actually die from his injuries and now his illness. Somehow that idea made Loki very angry. Railing within his prison, Loki looked down at the human clutched in his arms. The Other was holding him rather loosely, considering the fact that they were more or less flying through the air. One false move and there was a high likely hood that the Other would drop Clint. Equally disturbing was the fact that the human was becoming even colder as they moved. Unsure if Clint was conscious or not, Loki decided it didn't much matter. Concentrating with every ounce of power, will and magic he could gather to himself, Loki forced his arms to tighten around Clint's limp body.

The amount of pride and joy Loki felt at this one little accomplishment was nearly mind boggling. Clutching Clint closer against his chest, Loki tried to push his new found control one step further and land. Nothing happened. It was as if Loki hadn't done a thing as the Other continued on his merry way, dragging Clint helplessly along with him. Frustrated beyond words, Loki settled back in his mind. Hopefully, his small triumph was enough to keep the human alive, for now.

LOKILOKI

"Still nothing?" Natasha demanded. How could they have all this technology, all this brain power and still not be able to find Clint? None of it made sense to her. She knew from the random shots of pain burning through her body that Clint was in trouble, big trouble. The longer her partner was missing, the more feral the widow was feeling. At the moment she was ready to rip Bruce Banner limb from limb. The dark haired scientist looked at her mildly from behind the computer screen before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

"Where is Thor?" Tasha growled. The god had returned twice since setting out to find his brother. Each time had been as disappointing as the first. She'd all ready been banned from the bridge. Fury couldn't stand her threatening his staff. The assassin's very presence was enough to send most of the SHIELD agents in his employ running for cover. Given the current situation, none of them were sure if she could contain herself from a little too much mayhem.

"He will contact us as soon as he finds any sign of them," Banner stated. Natasha was restless. He could understand that. He'd said the same thing to the woman six times now. He was prepared to say it as many times as necessary, or until she beat him senseless, whichever came first. For now, he would wait with the woman and continue scanning every inch of satellite footage he could get his hands on. A few feet away, Tasha vibrated with an intensity all her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thor had nearly given up on ever finding his brother. He'd spent hours crossing back and forth over the world. He'd done it so many times that the blonde god knew nearly every inch of Earth intimately. Still, there was no sign of Loki or Hawkeye. Not wanting to return to Black Widow again with no new information, Thor had begun wandering aimlessly.

Despair threatened to overtake Thor as he crossed the same huge expanse of grassland for the fifth time. The first time he'd crossed Thor had noticed a woman sitting hidden among the tall grass. She appeared to be watching the wildlife activity in a large wetland. Each time he passed her, the woman looked up at Thor briefly before turning back to the wetland and making notes on a pad of paper. Thor was thankful that his presence didn't appear to disturb the birds and other wildlife. If he had, the woman might not have been there the next time he passed. At the distance he was travelling at, Thor found that the woman reminded him of Jane. It had been many months since he'd last seen her and found this woman's resemblance to be reassuring.

While Thor flew over the woman the fifth time, she glanced up at him. She had become accustomed to the god's unexpected appearances and simply smiled at him as he passed. As she looked back at her assigned area, out of the corner of her eye movement caught her attention. Thor saw the woman become very still and stare off to the west. He'd been too busy watching the woman to scan the skies. Now, Thor looked up in the same direction.

There, several miles away, Thor saw a black blob moving rapidly towards him. The god's first thought was that it was one of the humans' machines, jets he thought they were called. Not wanting a confrontation, Thor landed several yards away from the woman, intent on letting the het pass by unmolested.

As the blob came closer, Thor realized it was much too small to be a jet. In fact, it appeared to have arms and legs. Stepping a little further into the dense foliage that surrounded that end of the wetland, Thor began to spin his hammer once more.

At two miles distance, Thor could see his brother's face as he flew through the air. Hope sprang up as Thor then me out a body being held tightly against Loki's chest. How his brother was flying was beyond Thor and something he would figure out at a later date. For now, the blonde god was relieved to have found him. Breathlessly, Thor waited until Loki was passing over him before launching himself full force towards him. Aware that Clint would not survive being crushed between the two gods, Thor came up behind Loki and struck him from above.

With all his considerable might, Thor pushed his flailing brother towards the ground. They had all ready travelled over a mile from the wetland and the distance was increasing with each passing second.

Beneath him, Thor felt his brother struggling against him, trying to dislodge him from his back. One of Loki's hands came up beside Thor's head. The blonde god wasn't sure what he was going to do. Before he had a chance to push away from it, a blast of white hot power spread through his skull. The pain was incredible, nearly blinding Thor to his surroundings. Ignoring it, Thor brought his hammer up and struck i against the back of Loki's head. He tried to use only enough force as was necessary but Loki instantly went limp in his arm.

It was then Thor realized the error in his plan. As soon as Loki passed out, he let go of Clint and the archer fell bonelessly towards the ground.

His heart in this throat, Thor dropped Loki knowing his brother would survive the drop of fifty feet. Concentrating every ounce of power he held, Thor raced toward Clint's lifeless body. The silence of the archer's descent unnerved Thor. As he closed the last few feet between them, the blonde god saw that Barton's eyes were closed.

None too gently, Thor caught hold of Clint's windblown jacket. They were still twenty feet from the ground but seconds away from impact. Frantically, Thor pulled on the cloth, trying to gather the human to him. The fabric began to rip yet Thor was able to pull Clint's body towards him. Finally, the god managed to wrap his arms around the archer's torso. Dropping his hammer, Thor spun in the air, placing his body between the human and the ground.

Impact crushed the breath out of the god's lungs. Dirt flew into the air as did clods of grass and other vegetation. All Thor worried about, though, was the precious cargo cradled tightly against his chest and legs. Clint grunted in Thor's arms but showed no signs of coming around. Gently, tenderly, Thor climbed out of the foot deep crater he'd created.

Finding as soft a spot as he could, the god carefully laid the small human on the ground. His first reaction had been to lay Clint on his back so that the god could take better stock of the archer's situation. As soon as he did, though, Clint cried out in pain and struggled weakly against Thor's hands. Concerned, Thor took a step back. Clint slowly, painfully rolled over onto his left side. The archer still appeared to be unconscious. As Thor watched, the blonde man curled in on himself until he was as small as a child. The image chilled Thor to the bone.

Suddenly furious, Thor turned toward where his brother hand landed. Holding out his hand, Thor called his hammer to him as he quickly covered the distance between them. When the hammer came flying into his hand, Thor whispered a few words to it. He found Loki still unconscious, limbs akimbo near buried in a three foot hole.

Thor was so angry at his brother that he dropped his hammer on Loki's chest. Satisfied that the god wasn't going anywhere, the blonde god moved back to where he'd left Clint.

The archer was still curled in a ball among the thick tall prairie grass. Now that he didn't have to worry about Loki going anywhere, Thor looked closer at the human. What he saw frightened him. Clint's hair was plastered to his skull with sweat. His clothes under his arms, down his back and stomach were dark with sweat. The archer's face was pale, his blue grey eyes were screwed shut in pain and his mouth was pressed into a tight line in response to pain as well. While Thor watched, Clint began to cough and cough.

"Is he all right?" a female voice asked. In his concern for Clint, Thor hadn't seen the woman approached. She was the one from the wetland and she stood on the other side of Clint, watching.

"I am not certain," Thor responded. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. There was no way he could transport both Loki and Clint and yet he couldn't leave either one behind either. "I am unfamiliar with human medicine."

The woman gave Thor a look. For a split second she obviously thought the god was crazy. Then she glanced up at the sky. When her brown eyes trailed down to Thor's blue ones the look was gone. "Is there somewhere you can take him?"

"Yes, but I am unable to move both Agent Barton and my brother at the same time," Thor stated. At their feet Clint continued to cough.

"Can you call for help?" the woman persisted. She'd pulled a back pack off her shoulders and had begun to rummage around in its confines.

"No," Thor said. He was a little unsure of what 'call' meant but he didn't feel like taking the time to find out. "I will have to go to them."

"How long will that take?" the woman asked. She'd knelt down beside Clint. From her pack, she'd drawn out a small packet. Ripping it open, she withdrew a small metallic looking square. Quickly, she shook out the square to reveal a large sheet. Ignoring Thor, she gently wrapped the sheet around Clint's heaving body. That done, she proceeded to rub the archer's back while his coughing fit began to release it's hold on him.

"I'm not sure," Thor admitted. Looking down at Clint, he realized that they didn't have a lot of time.

"Are you going to move him the same way that other guy did?" the woman asked. Now that the coughing was over, the woman pulled a flask of some kind off her pack. With one hand she braced Clint's head with the other she held the flask to Clint's parched lips. Even unconscious, the man drank greedily of the liquid contents. When the woman pulled it away, his ragged breathing had lost a little of its edge.

"Yes," Thor admitted. The woman looked up at Thor. Behind the brown eyes the god felt like she was assessing him.

"Your friend needs a doctor. Of that we can both agree but moving him like that again is probably ill advised. I'm not sure what all his injuries are but being buffeted by the winds really doesn't seem like a good idea. I have a radio but that will only work at the top of the rise and it will only reach my base station. You need to take your brother with you, got to wherever you need to go and bring back something better than your arms to move him," the woman said.

Thor knew that Black Widow was going to be furious with him but Thor couldn't think of a better alternative. For once he wished he'd taken one of Tony Stark's little boxes the others liked to talk into. That would keep him from having to make this decision. The woman's intentions appeared to be genuine but looking down at Clint's pale, drawn face, Thor wasn't sure he wanted to leave him.

Grunting in frustration, Thor looked down at Clint one last time before turning and plodding over to his brother. While he stood over his brother's black haired body, Thor reconsidered his options. Neither of them felt right. He'd just found Clint, he didn't want to abandon him to the woman's unknown intentions. He also didn't want to take the chance of his brother escaping. Next time he might not be so lucky finding him. Hesitantly, Thor held out his hand towards his hammer.

_A/N: Ok. This is your choice. I can have Clint rescued and spend the rest of the story dealing with the after affects of Loki's time with him OR I can have Loki get away and continue on. You, my readers get to choose. I won't keep writing until I find out from you which direction you'd like me to take. Also, you have the choice of my keeping the human woman around or having her stay where she is. Again, the choice is yours. I was worried this might get a little too Mary Janeish if I kept her. Anyway, let me know what you want and I'll see what my muse comes up with._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Thor was bent over, reaching for his hammer. But he never got it. As soon as it lifted off Loki's back, the god was on his feet his hands held up and blue lightning crackling between his fingers. His brother had moved so fast that Thor was a moment behind him. That was all Loki needed. In an instant, he had Thor's head clasped between his hands. The lightning was something Thor didn't fear. It was his element. It was where he drew his power. But this lightning was different. Instead of empowering the large blonde god, it sucked every ounce of energy out of his body.

Thor collapsed in a heap. His hammer was on the ground mere inches from his outstretched hand and yet, he was unable to reach it. Standing over his brother, Loki chuckled. With the tip of his boot, Loki rolled Thor away from his hammer by just a few more inches.

"I should have known you would show up," Loki said. "It's going to take you a while to get your energy back. I personally find it particularly satisfying using your own power against you. Next time, maybe you won't be so quick to discount my abilities."

"Loki, leave Agent Barton here. You have done enough to him," Thor said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I beg to differ, dear brother. I've only just begun to enjoy my new toy," Loki responded. Chuckling once again, he turned from his brother and followed his trail in the tall grass.

At the end of the trail, he found them.

"Who are you?" Loki asked with only mild curiosity. There was a dark haired woman kneeling between the god and his prize. She had a metal tube with a glass end Loki thought it might be called a flashlight, gripped tightly between her hands. If Loki didn't know better he thought the woman was ready to fight him. The idea amused him to no end.

"Who are you?" the woman countered. Behind her, Loki could see his human wrapped up in a shiny blanket. He appeared to still be unconscious. That brought a flicker of concern to Loki's heart. As if to cement that concern, Clint began to cough, hard. "Where did the other man go?"

"My brother? Thor is a little preoccupied right now. If you get out of my way, I won't have to hurt you," Loki said. For some reason, the idea of swatting the woman like an insect didn't really appeal to him. He assumed it was because she meant nothing to him so he didn't want to expend the energy.

"I'm not sure what's going on here but I do know that this man is injured and needs a doctor. Unless you have a medical degree, I don't intend to move," the woman stated. Clint was still coughing. The intensity of it distracted the woman for a split second.

Nonchalantly, Loki flicked a finger. With a shout of surprise, the woman flew through the air and landed five feet away. The god could have picked his human up and simply flew away, leaving his brother and the human woman there. But, something kept him from doing that. Hefting Clint under one arm, Loki stalked over to the woman. She'd just begun to recover from her tumble. With his free hand, the dark haired god grabbed hold of the backpack that was still firmly on her back, lifted her up and took off.

LOKILOKI

Loki had never thought he'd be so very happy to see his brother. From his prison in the back of his mind, he'd spied his brother before he'd actually attacked them. It had been his influence that had distracted the Other and gave his brother the chance. But, typical of Thor, the blonde god screwed it up. Loki railed in his prison as he watched Thor allow himself to be ambushed. When was the idiot ever going to learn?

When the Other traced the human back to where he lay unconscious, Loki felt a small stirring of hope. The human female might be easily surprised but she could be a buffer between Agent Barton and his body. Pushing with every ounce of power he had, Loki swayed his body to bring the woman too. She might prove useful.

LOKILOKI

Voices. Clint could hear voices. Somehow that seemed wrong. He was still buried deep in the dark folds of his unconscious mind so things were more than a little fuzzy. Yet, he knew that the fact that he could dimly hear two separate voices wasn't right. Slowly, regretfully, Clint swam towards the surface of his mind. The moment he reached it the pain pounced. Beyond it, his ears began to roar in reaction as well. It made listening to the voices even harder. Then, his breath caught in his ravaged throat and he began to cough, hard.

"Haven't you done enough to him all ready?" a female voice demanded. On the other side of the roaring, coughing and inability to focus for more than two seconds at a time, Clint wondered where she'd come from.

"I don't need to justify myself to you, human," an all too familiar voice stated. "But no, I haven't done nearly enough to him. Now, get out of my way."

"No!" There was a loud smacking sound, of skin striking skin, which was followed by an equally loud thud. Clint was having trouble opening his eyes, concentrating on the world around him. The cocoon of his body simply hurt too damned much. It made seeing beyond the pain and agony nearly impossible.

Vaguely, Clint felt his body being lifted and tossed unceremoniously onto something soft. A deep part of his mind was grateful for that. Most of him, though, could have cared less. The pain was all encompassing. Or so he thought. Just when Clint thought he couldn't feel any more pain without going completely insane, he felt the god forcing his way into his body once again. A scream was ripped from him before he could stop it. It just hurt so damned much!

"Music to my ears," Loki chuckled above him. This time Loki hadn't bothered to try to prepare Clint for his intrusion. This time, Loki simply kept pressing himself against Clint's protesting skin. Eventually, he forced his way through that pesky ring of muscles and began gleefully thrusting himself further and further. One scream was joined by another and another as Clint's conscious mind retreated frantically from the new torture ravishing him.

The agony ended abruptly shortly after Clint heard a low growl from somewhere beyond him. It was low, deep and animalistic in nature. For several seconds the archer tried to figure out what could have caused it. Then he realized that Loki was no longer on top of him, that he was no longer inside of him, ripping and tearing him. The pain was still there but at least, for the moment, it wasn't getting any worse.

"Get off of me!" Loki roared. That made no sense. How could Clint get off of the god?

"Go to hell!" a female voice grated. From the indistinct sounds of struggle somewhere to Clint's right he could tell that the god was having trouble dislodging the woman. Who was she? Had Nat found him? Both relief and intense shame warred through Clint's all ready muddled mind. Please, God, don't let her have seen him like this!

Rough hands caught hold of Clint. The archer tried to struggle but had no energy left. The hands were too big, too strong and had to belong to Loki. The god grabbed Clint by the throat, restricting his all ready ragged breathing. Clint clawed ineffectively at the hand while the world slowly faded away amid the sound of his hammering heart.

"I will kill him," Loki stated matter of factly.

"Then you can't have any more fun with him," the woman retorted.

Loki growled in frustration. Angrily, he threw the archer's limp body back onto the bed and backed away from him. His chest heaved while he waited for the woman to climb off his back. Why had he kept the stupid human alive? At the moment he was desperately wishing he'd made another decision about her, any other decision. Yet, he still could not bring himself to throw her over the edge of the large aerie they were situated in.

The woman, still perched solidly on the god's back, her hands tangled in his long dark hair, her legs wrapped around his trunk, waited a few seconds before she slowly began to release her grip. She was not a violent person. Most people would call her typically timid but the sight of the large man raping the other man was too much. There hadn't been a single moment of doubt in her mind that the man had wanted what Loki was doing to him. Just the damage already apparent on the blonde's body was enough to tell her that he was fighting this tooth and nail.

Jumping on the god's back had been an act of desperation. There was no way that she could over power the large man but she could interfere as hard as her shorter frame would allow. She didn't know anything about the man lying sprawled on the bed but she knew deep down in her soul that she would do anything possible to protect him from further unwanted advances. She knew too well what that felt like. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy, much less a defenceless stranger.

Breathing heavily, Emily dropped to her feet and quickly back pedalled. She wanted to get out of the god's reach but knew that that was just a wish. They were in a single level tree house somewhere in the Amazon basin. There was no way down. She'd already checked that. Their only way in or out was by allowing the dark haired man to fly them. There was a single bed that the blonde man was currently lying across, a basic kitchen completely with a water basin and propane stove. She wasn't sure if Loki had made this place or if he'd simply taken it over. Either way, they were both at his mercy. That didn't mean she was going to go down without a fight though.

Still seething, Loki spun on the woman. His hands balled into fists as he strode the four paces to close the distance between them. She had nowhere to go. Her back was pressed up against the railing that surrounded their tree house. What lie beyond that was a fifty foot drop. There was little chance of her surviving it. Still, something kept him from grabbing hold of her and heaving her over the edge.

"Never stop me again!" Loki roared into the woman's face. For a split second he thought he saw fear in the woman's dark brown eyes. It was quickly replaced with defiance.

"Go to hell," Emily spat back. It wasn't eloquent but that was the only thing that would come out. The god caught hold of her, one hand on each arm, and shook her angrily. Momentarily, Emily thought about the dangers of shaken baby syndrome, then the god let go, spun away and disappeared over the edge. She could only hope that bastard was falling to his death but she knew that wasn't likely. Shaking like leaf, she ran a shaky hand across her face and paced over to the man lying insensate on the bed.

Her tread was a little unsteady. That could be the result of nerves or her innate fear of heights. Being careful to not look to the side, the woman stood beside the bed, staring down at Clint. The man was younger than her, probably by ten years or so. He was very handsome under the bruises and grime. He obviously took good care of his body the damage done to him couldn't hide that fact. The sweat collecting on his forehead and the random hacking coughs that kept erupting from him told her that he was very ill.

Hesitantly, Emily reached out a still shaking hand towards him. There was so much blood, dirt, sweat and swelling that she didn't know where to start. Her hand lightly brushed the blonde man's forehead. She barely touched him, yet he flinched at the contact.

"I'm sorry," Emily breathed as she rapidly back pedalled. Looking around the aerie, she tried to find something, anything that she could use to help him. Her eyes came to land on a metal bowl and towels beside it. That was as good a place to start as any. In a minute she was back beside the bed, the bowl perched on a chair and a wet face cloth in her hand. She paused, unsure of whether she should be doing this. But, there wasn't anyone else here to do it. Steeling her nerves, Emily gently wiped the wet cloth across the man's forehead.

At first he flinched away from her. Watching the man cringe from her touch caused Emily's stomach to drop. How long had that monster been doing this to him? From the look of things, far too long. Taking a deep breath, Emily tried again, even more gently than before. This time, the man simply sighed lightly and let her continue.

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the input! I took it all under consideration and this is what came out. I hope you like it. _

_I'm sorry for the delay. I've been thinking about this story all the time but I've had very little time to actually put it in my computer. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long._

_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favoured and are following this story. I deeply appreciate your patience! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Loki stormed around the forest floor. Why hadn't he been able to crush the woman? How dare she get in the way of him enjoying his toy! And yet, Loki couldn't kill her. That simple fact caused a pin prick of fear to start burning in the god's heart. Maybe his hold over this body wasn't as absolute as the Other had told him. Not wanting to go back, to face that female again, Loki continued to pace. Eventually the stupid woman would have to fall asleep. That was when he would return to play with his toy once again.

LOKILOKILOKI

As she made her way down Clint's chest, Emily was shocked and horrified by the damage she found there. It had taken her a few minutes to build up the nerve to uncover the man. When she'd pulled Loki off of Clint, she'd thrown a blanket over his prone form. She hadn't wanted to see him naked. He was a complete stranger to her. This was not something that she was used to dealing with. But, from what she'd seen so far, she knew she couldn't leave him in the state he was in.

Carefully, Emily rinsed the cloth she was using out and gently wiped at yet another nasty bruise showing through the blonde man's skin. Under her ministrations, Clint stayed unconscious but he still randomly flinched and moaned. It made her skin crawl. Yet, she continued. When she had cleaned Clint's chest and abdomen, she awkwardly rolled him up onto his left side so she could get at his back. The new set of bruises brought bile to her throat.

"My God," Emily swore under her breath as she took in the tapestry of pain that covered Clint's body. The part that got to her was that she knew that worse probably lie underneath the thin fabric, she'd only uncovered him from the waist up. She had not yet built up her nerve to pull down the blanket. The image of their captor on top of him, forcing his lust inside of him still burned through her mind. With any luck, she'd never have to witness such cruelty and violence again.

So intent on cleaning the blood, sweat and grime off of Clint's skin, Emily didn't notice immediately that the blonde archer was awake. He'd gone completely still, unsure of whom Emily was or what the hell she was doing here. Part of Hawkeye believed the woman was a figment of his imagination but he assumed that Natasha would have been whom he created. This didn't make sense to him. None of it did. Instead, he watched the woman through barely open eye lids, waiting to see what her intentions were. He knew that at this point, he didn't have the strength to fight her.

While she worked, the woman hummed quietly to herself. It took Clint a few bars to realize she was humming a Christmas carol. That struck him as funny. Couldn't she come up with a more current song? Gently, tenderly, she wiped at the wounds on his back and then his side. The humming never ceased. After a few minutes, Clint almost found it reassuring to have that background noise. It only paused for the briefest of moments while the woman appeared to take a deep breath. The humming resumed as he felt the woman slowly, tentatively, pull the blanket down from his waist to his hip to his upper legs. Fear spiked through him. No, not again!

"I REALLY don't want to do this," the woman breathed. Steeling herself, she rinsed the cloth one more time and then Emily looked down at the new flesh she'd uncovered. She hadn't believed it was possible to shock her any more. She'd been wrong. The too large, too dark hand prints on either of the man's hips told her more than she'd ever wanted to know. Her breath hitched as she swallowed bile. Tears pricked the inside of her eyes, making her job that much harder. Angrily, Emily sat back on her haunches long enough to rub her hand across her eyes. The last thing this man needed was for her to hurt him worse because she couldn't see what she was doing.

Carefully, Emily washed Clint's tortured skin. It made her skin crawl to be touching a stranger, especially in such intimate areas but there was no one else here to do it and she couldn't leave him the way he was. Under her fingers, Emily could feel the man's soft skin ripple as his muscles reacted to her ministrations. Goose bumps were erupting as the cool water touched Clint's skin as well as random twitches in reaction to the impulses of pain flashing through his system.

Deciding the woman didn't mean him any harm, Clint slowly opened his eyes the rest of the way. Emily still didn't notice, her attention was solely on Clint's lower abdomen at this point. The bright red flush of embarrassment on the woman's face was almost charming.

"Who are you?" Clint asked just as Emily reached the top of his pubic hair. He could feel how badly the woman was shaking. She really didn't want to do this. He didn't want her to either.

Gasping, Emily pulled back from the man's body. If possible, she turned an even brighter shade of red as she crew her eyes up from the man's genitals to his bright blue eyes. "Ah. I'm so sorry. I was just trying to help," Emily sputtered as she anxiously tried to figure out what to do now.

"It's okay," Clint reassured him. Unconsciously, he pulled the blanket a little further up. "I'm Clint. Who are you? How did you get here?"

"I'm Emily. That giant dragged me here along with you. I was doing a wetland study. Are you okay?" the woman asked. She was rattled so badly by the fact that Clint was awake and speaking that she was rambling. "Oh, God." Swallowing her words, Emily closed her eyes and dropped her head for a moment while she got a hold of herself.

"Where is he?" Clint asked as he quickly scanned the tree house. He was shocked to realize they were no longer in the cave. When had that happened? The world shifted slightly under Clint. They'd moved. This was going to make it even harder for the other Avengers to find him. Deep within Clint's psyche the thought 'Did I really want them to find me?' burned along with the shame. Emily raised her head again, her brown eyes steady for the first time.

"I don't know. He disappeared after he, ah," Emily broke off, the memories of the god ravaging Clint's body were too new, too real. Her head dropped again in both shame and fear.

"Can we get out of here?" Clint asked as he tried to sit up, to get off the bed. Pain crashed down on him immediately, taking his breath away. Emily moved forward, catching hold of Clint's nearest shoulder, trying to help him but unsure of how best to do that.

"I don't think so," Emily replied as she waited for Clint to recover. The man had curled back over onto his left side, trying to relieve some of his battered body's agony. The blanket had fallen down, revealing his butt and front. Emily pulled it back up. Suddenly remembering the pills she had in her backpack, Emily turned form Clint long enough to rummage once again in the blue vinyl confines of her pack. Her fingers found the bottle of Tylenol almost immediately. But, they also found something else. Emily's cold, trembling digits wrapped around the cool plastic case of her cell phone. It had been turned off. She hadn't wanted it to disturb the birds she'd been studying. Now, however, she flipped it open in the pack and turned it on by feel. The giant might be watching. She didn't want to let him in on the device's existence.

"Here," Emily said as she filled a cup up with water and poured three tablets into her hand. With a little difficulty, she managed to brace the archer up enough for him to take the pills without chocking on them or the water. It felt very strange to be this close to him. First of all, he was naked as the day he was born. A rather unfamiliar situation for Emily, barely above a virgin having had only one boyfriend in her life, and he'd been over twenty years ago. As much as she'd thought and dreamed of the other sex, she hadn't really expected to see someone this beautiful this naked.

"Thank you," Clint whispered as Emily helped him settle back onto the bed. His whole body hurt. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to swallow, it hurt to simply be alive. Unwillingly, his eyes kept trying to slam shut. His body had had enough and was trying to shut down.

"You're welcome," Emily said. Retrieving the damp cloth out of the bowl of water, Emily placed it on Clint's forehead in a vain attempt to alleviate some of the man's discomfort. He squirmed and grunted under her hand while he rode the waves of pain moving had created. It seemed to last forever but eventually the drugs kicked in and he seemed to settle.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked once Clint was relatively quiet again. His eyes kept fluttering shut. Just as she thought he'd finally fallen back asleep, the man would force them back open. Clint's determination surprised him. If she were in that much pain sleep would have been a very viable option.

Clint considered for a moment or two while he continued to fight against sleep. As much as he desperately wanted to sleep, he knew he needed to eat too. If there was any chance of them escaping, he would have to keep his strength up. Well, that was his rational anyway. "Yeah," Clint finally conceded.

"Well, I don't have much and I haven't taken the time to search our humble abode but I'll share what I have," Emily said as she turned her attention once more to her backpack. She'd planned to be out in the field from sunup to sundown. She was prepared. The others in her group always kid her about carrying so much but right now she was grateful for every ounce.

Within minutes, Emily had two sandwiches, an apple, some cherries and almonds spread out on the bed beside Clint. He was still fighting to stay awake. He was glad nothing she had required being cooked because he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it that long. Emily handed him half a sandwich.

"You aren't allergic to peanut butter, are you?" she asked before he had a chance to figure out what kind of sandwich it was. Then the scent of peanut butter hit him. With a half grin, Clint carefully shook his head no. As a matter of fact, peanut butter and jam was one of his favourites.

"Good. Everything else tends to get soggy and nasty in my pack during the day," Emily said. She was hungry too but figured the battered man needed the calories more than she did. So, she was content to wait until he'd had his fill before she selected from what was left. Leaving the archer to eat what he would, she began to prowl the tree house to see just what there was available to them.

By the time she'd inspected every inch of the place, Clint had eaten nearly a full sandwich and a few of the cherries. Now he was sound asleep on the bed, the blanket pulled up to his chest as he shivered. Tentatively, Emily reached out a trembling hand and gently pressed it against Clint's forehead. Despite the Tylenol, he had a fever. "Damn it," Emily swore. That was the last thing the man needed. Then he began to cough.

"Some of a bitch," Emily swore again as she listened to him. Clint had more problems than she'd imagined. Quickly, she came up with a game plan. Her modestly forgotten in her concern, Emily pulled the blanket down and set about finishing her cleaning. She knew the archer needed to stay warm but he needed to be clean too. For the most part, Clint seemed to be oblivious until she reached his back end. Under her hands, the archer squirmed and cried out as she wiped the blood and other fluids off his skin. The entire time, Emily was humming the tune of "Silent Night". It was the only song she knew off by heart that didn't require any thought she was too busy to waste any on trying to keep the notes straight.

LOKILOKI

Thor lay where Loki left him for several hours. He couldn't reach his hammer. He was helpless. And he hated every minute of it. After what felt like an eternity, Thor felt a slight tingling. With a supreme effort, Thor managed to turn his head. In the sky just at the edge of his line of sight, Thor could see dark clouds beginning to build up. As he watched, lightning crackled followed shortly by a distant roll of thunder. Relief flooded through the blonde god. He wasn't going to spend the night here after all.

With growing impatience, Thor waited and watched as the storm drew closer and increased in violence. It wasn't until it was right on top of him, lightning streaking across the sky and thunder hurting his ears, though, that he was finally able to move the few inches to reach his hammer. As soon as he did, power surged through him. Within seconds he was able to reach his knees. Then Thor got to his feet and held the hammer over his head, pulling in more and more power.

Feeling like himself for the first time since Loki shocked him, Thor tilted his head back and yelled in frustration into the sheets of rain that were now pelting him. He'd been so close! He'd had Agent Barton in his hands and allowed Loki to take him back. Not looking forward to the upcoming conversation with Natasha, Thor quickly scanned his surroundings. The woman was nowhere to be seen. Great, now Loki had two hostages. Grumbling under his breath, Thor took to the air. He had yet more bad news to impart of the Avengers.

LOKILOKI

"What do you mean, Loki got away?!" Black Widow demanded. She'd rounded off on the god who was sitting dejectedly in a chair at the conference table. He'd told Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff what had happened.

"Natasha," Rogers warned. He was deeply disturbed by the new developments as well, particularly the possibility of a civilian being involved. "Is there any way to figure out who the woman was?"

"I am unsure," Thor responded. To be honest, he wasn't even sure what part of the planet he'd been on.

"Hill has been monitoring all frequencies. She had heard from a province in Canada, called Saskatchewan, about a woman doing a field survey of a wetland going missing. She's trying to procure a picture of the woman. Would you be able to identify her?" Fury demanded as he came into the conference room. Thor had all ready told him the entire story five minutes before relating it to the others. It was enough of a head start for Hill and the other people on the bridge to start a search.

"Yes, I remember her quite clearly," Thor responded as he gained his feet. For the first time since being taken out by Loki, the blonde god had a spark of hope in his heart.

"Good," Fury said. Behind him, Hill entered the room, a pad clutched in her hand. Quickly she covered the distance to Thor and handed the god the electronic device.

"Is this her?" she asked without any formalities. Thor found a familiar face staring out at him from the surface of the pad.

"Yes, that is she," Thor responded.

"Emily Herring," Hill said, turning to her boss. "32, lives in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada. Employed by Ducks Unlimited to do surveys of wetlands across the province. She didn't show up at the hotel last night. The others in her team called their supervisor. I can show you the exact location of the wetland she was studying."

"No, that won't really help us. Loki could be anywhere," Fury stated. Great. Now they really did have a civilian involved.

"Apparently she carries a cell phone, just in case of emergencies. The only problem is that the carrier she uses is specific to Saskatchewan. Outside of that range, we have been unable to pick up her signal," Hill continued.

"Now that's something I can work with," Tony stated erupting out of his seat. He was tired of searching fruitlessly. A cell number was something Jarvis could track in a second. "Give me the number!"

In a minute at the computers Fury had set up for them during the first Loki attack, Stark had Jarvis and himself searching for the signal. It wasn't on the North American continent, of that he knew all ready. Europe and Asia were a little harder to scan but not much. Australia, England and Africa were a little harder but not much. As a last ditch effort, Stark and Jarvis turned their sights to South America. And there it was. "Son of a bitch," Tony breathed as he sat back in his chair. They were in the Amazon Basin.

_A/N: Hello! As always, I'm extremely sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. Now that we're into September maybe real life will slow down...maybe. _

_Thank you for sticking with me. Yes, the calvary is on the way. Keeping Emily and her cell phone along for the ride was the only way I could think of for them to find Clint. Hopefully it isn't too farfetched. Also, I couldn't resist the whole Moose Jaw thing, I love that name!_

_There're probably one or two more chapters after this. Hopefully you will still around for those as well. _

_Take care and thanks again._


End file.
